Fire Emblem: Awakened Miracles
by Gan the Man
Summary: It has been two years since the death of Grima and the world has been brought to an easy peace. For the time being. During that time, Lon'qu and Cordelia have been living in Regna Ferox with their newborn daughter, Severa. When he and future Severa accept a job from Khan Basilio, a sinister group from Lon'qu's past returns along with the one person he thought he'd never see again.
1. A New Job

AN: This is it; this marks the start of my very first real story. In case any of you haven't noticed; I love Lon'qu. He is just the most badass guy in all of Fire Emblem. This story is going to be somewhat similar to Radiant Dawn. It's going to take a unit from the previous game and give them their own campaign. So it's like this; Sothe: Radiant Dawn:: Lon'qu: Awakened Miracles. I also plan to make my own characters if only a few, and have past characters return married with the people I ship them with. Also the person I ship Lon'qu with here is my OTP, despite my first one-shot. So without further ado, please enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters that were originally from the previous game are all owned by their respective owners. This sequel to Fire Emblem: Awakening is fan made and is not in relation to any upcoming sequel. It is made for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringements are intended.**

Fire Emblem: Awakened Miracles

Chapter one: A New Job

Regna Ferox. A country where the cold is unforgivingly strong, but its warriors even more so. It is said that only the strongest of the strong are able to survive the land's harsh winters. Among them is Lon'qu. His skill in the blade is renown by all citizens of Ferox, including the west khan, one of the two leaders of Ferox, Basilio. It is his word that Lon'qu is the greatest swordsman in the land, even rivaling his own famous axe skill.

Lon'qu has never known anyone to survive a single stroke from his blade. While he is nearly unstoppable in combat, he has only one know weakness: women. He is also well known for this aversion, though its origins remain shrouded in mystery. Even so, his aversion has done all but stop him from finding someone to share his feelings with. During his time in the war against Plegia, Lon'qu was sided with Regna Ferox's southern neighbor, Ylisse. During his time in the conflict, he was introduced to the beautiful pegasus knight; Cordelia.

At first he saw her as another woman that he just had to avoid, but due to her constant desire to learn more of the blade from him, he began to see something in her that he has not seen in a woman in years. The more time he spent with her, the more he began to see her as someone he could trust with his heart. The day he proposed to her he was filled with doubt because he knew that she was in love with Chrom, the prince of Ylisse and commander of the militia they were a part of known as the Shepherds. He didn't have any hope she would say yes, but he needed to speak his heart because he knew he would get this chance ever again. When she said yes to his proposal and forgot all about her infatuation for Chrom, Lon'qu was lost for words due to his newfound happiness. He had never felt the heat of being with a woman near his heart, but it was a very pleasant experience that he never wanted to let go of. They were married a week after the war and have lived peacefully after a second war and the fall of Grima, the fell dragon bent on human destruction.

It has been two years since it all occurred, and the couple has lived a happy life in the frigid lands of Ferox. Cordelia had shown that she was strong enough to with stand the strong snowstorms of the land due to her training in the war. To make a living in a time of peace, Lon'qu took up his time as a high paying mercenary, defending villages from brigands, even thought he was the right hand man of Basilio. The great khan had offered to provide from him and Cordelia, but Lon'qu declined due to not wanting to depend on others to stay alive. He would find his own work as a man should for his wife.

...

It was a cold winter night in Regna Ferox. In the cold darkness was a simple cottage by a small river. Inside it was a beautiful young woman with hair as red as crimson blood tending to her infant daughter. Little did she know that she was about to get a little company.

"Hey Lon'qu!" Basilio yelled as he barged into Lon'qu's house. His raging muscles and dark skin were more than enough to grab anyone's attention.

"Basilio!?" Cordelia said surprised, "Please keep your voice down, you almost woke up baby Severa." She was holding a baby only about 14 months old as she scolded him and his "loud" personality.

"Sorry bout that." He said a bit more quietly, "Lon'qu here?"

"He left for a job half an hour ago."

"Oh, well you don't mind if we wait here till he comes back, right?" he said with a bright smile across his face.

"We?" she said confusedly. She didn't see anyone else enter the house. That was until a black haired maiden with pig tails that stretched to as far as the middle of her back walked in suddenly. "Severa! What are you doing here? I thought you went out traveling the world," she said with her mouth ajar. Severa was one of twelve people who traveled back in time to stop a horrible future from occurring. The infant that Cordelia was holding in her arms was the same young woman standing in front of her. She was wearing her traditional hero armor that she wore during the war with Valm. Her abdomen was covered with plated armor that layered around her with a red breastplate covering her chest. Her right arm was covered in a lighter metal and a curved shoulder plate so that it wouldn't limit the movement of her sword arm. Her left arm was covered with a large shield that went along the length of her arm that could flex with her elbow. The colors of red and silver of her armor made her look all the more deadly and beautiful.

"Well excuse me for not messaging you in advance mother." Severa said, staring at Cordelia with an evil eye, "If you're not interested in seeing your future daughter after the war, maybe I should just leave."

Cordelia put on a fake smile before she started talking again, "Okay dear. Safe travels."

Severa couldn't believe what her mother just said. "What are you saying!? You're supposed to beg me to stay mother, not tell me to leave."

"I knew that was what you were thinking dear, so I thought I'd use reverse psychology," she giggled.

Severa gave a loud grunt before she took a seat next to her mother. She couldn't help but look over her mother's arms to look at the face of her past infant self. Cordelia noticed and smiled. "You can hold her if you'd like," she whispered. This surprise her as she saw her mother motion her arms towards her, giving her the baby. Severa didn't know what to feel as she held her paradox infant self, but instead, she exposed a slight grin.

Basilio let out a noticeable cough to remind the women of his presence. "I suppose this means we can stay till he comes home?" Cordelia let out a grin and nodded. Basilio smiled, closed the door behind him and sat across her at the table. "So how is life treating you three since the end of the war?" He and his one good eye were curious to know if anything interesting had happened to his right hand man.

"Not much has happened since then. The only one I think is having more excitement in their life would have to be the man of this household." Cordelia paused a moment and let out a small sigh. Worry was written all over her face. Basilio had an idea of why that was but waited for her to continue talking. "Whenever he goes out on a job, I can't help but worry for him. During the war, we would always fight side by side and watch each other's backs. I know how skilled he is with a sword, but my mind is almost always focused on the worst case scenario. Like what if his swords were broken or stolen and he had nothing to defend himself with. Or, what if he gets separated from his mercenary group and freezes to death outside. Or, what if..."

Just as she was about to continue her long list of scenarios, there was a cry coming from the baby Severa was embracing. "Mother, stop it! You're spreading your bad vibes to me and my baby self." She gave Cordelia an angry scowl while trying to calm down her paradox infant self by rocking her. The baby's cry was something that Cordelia couldn't stand to listen to, not because the cry was loud or annoying, but because it broke her heart to hear her little girl cry. Knowing that her child could feel her negativity made Cordelia feel even worse.

Cordelia took the child from Severa and tried to comfort her herself. "Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. I'm also very sorry Severa for my behavior. Can you forgive me?" She was near tears as she asked her daughter for forgiveness. Just looking at her mother like this made Severa cringe.

"Mother stop please, you're only making it worse on yourself. I forgive you okay, GAWDS!" Cordelia was about to burst to tears until Basilio put his large palm on her shoulder to calm her down and get her attention.

"Cordelia, you need to calm down. I understand how worried you are, but you need to have more confidence in him. He's not someone who would go down without a fight. I wouldn't call him my right hand man if he was." He paused a moment to look at her face. She still had tears in her eyes but was giving him her undivided attention. He smiled at her and continued on, "What I'm trying to say is, don't let your worries consume you. If you do you'll end up hurting yourself."

The look on her face seemed to calm down from listening to Basilio's words of wisdom. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started smiling again. "Thank you Basilio. You're right, my worries are nothing to think about. I do need to have more confidence in Lon'qu. Starting today, I will have faith in him with not a shadow of a doubt in my heart." Her face was looking as radiant as ever again. Her newfound hope for her husband brought a spring back in her step (even though she was sitting down.) The silence was broken again. Not by crying, but by the joyful laughter of the girl Cordelia was holding in her arms.

All three of the looked down to look at the adorable girl wrapped lovingly in her mothers embrace, and the only other noises in the room were Cordelia making goo goo ga ga noises at her baby. None of them were even paying attention to the door opening behind them. Before saying anything, a black haired man just stood there looking over the group to see his infant daughter being surrounded by the eyes of his peers. He let out a soft grin before shutting the door behind him, grabbing everyone's attention. "I had a feeling as to who was paying my wife and daughter a visit when I saw that caravan parked outside, and it looks like my suspicions were confirmed, along with someone extra," the man said.

Severa was up and out of her seat before anyone could even notice. "DADDY!" She went over to her father and gave him a big hug.

"I wasn't expecting that from you Severa. I would normally see Chrom's younger daughter, Cynthia, doing this." Without even thinking, Severa released her father from her grip and turned beet red. Basilio and her mother were watching and started to giggle.

"Sorry father, I just missed you and mother in my travels." She turned even redder.

Cordelia decided to spare her daughter from her embarrassment. She took a stand from her seat and towards her husband. "Welcome home Lon'qu. You're not hurt are you?" She was worried for his well being even thought she just talked to Basilio about it. Thought this was a different kind of worry. Here she just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt instead of fantasizing the worst things to happen to him out on the job. All he did in response was smile and look her square in the eye, enraptured by her beauty.

"Just a couple gashes in the arms is all. Nothing too serious. I was just going to grab a vulnerary from the closet." His voice was as stern as ever. One could tell he was wincing in pain as he was gripping his left arm. He walked pass everyone towards the closet for the vulnerary he said he needed. He grabbed it and headed for the bathroom to take his swordmaster gear off and apply the medical liquid on his wounds.

No one in the room felt unaccustomed to his sternness. It was only normal for him to walk past them like that. Cordelia then remembered, "Lon'qu, I made cabbage stew for dinner. I know how it's you're favorite dish." She rose her voice to be sure that he could hear her. The door to the bathroom opened and Lon'qu emerged from it wearing his myrmidon outfit, which he had become very used to wearing as his usual outfit. He then walked to Cordelia. He wrapped her in his embrace and pecked her lips with a kiss.

"Thank you dear, I very much appreciate it." He looked her square in the eye to show how serious he was. Cordelia blushes and Severa became grossed out by this. In response, she pretended to throw up while pointing at her throat.

"Gods, the both of you, can't you two just keep that in bed or when no one is around?" Severa was always uncomfortable when ever her parents got close to each other. Cordelia just laughed at her daughter saying this while Lon'qu just raised an eyebrow. Basilio kept to himself during all this but finally decided to stand up and say what he came to say.

"Lon'qu, I'm glad you're here now. There's something I need from you." Lon'qu turned his attention to the man he always thought as a paragon of strength.

"If this has anything to do with you just giving us money, I'm going to decline the offer again. I know you mean well Basilio, but I need to be the one to provide for my family. I don't want to rely on anyone else."

"I know, I know. Don't worry; it's nothing at all like that. I'm here to offer you a job."

This interested Lon'qu, so he decided to hear Basilio out, "A job?"

"That's right. I thought of no one I could rely on enough to take this task, except you and two others, but you especially."

Basilio was being sincere. Lon'qu could tell, and this would be a good turn of events. . The Khans are the ones in charge after all, so their pockets would be bursting with gold. "Go on."

"I've a shipment of special goods that I need to be delivered to Chrom in Ylistol. I've also heard that there's been a group of brigands that have been plundering deliveries all over the continent. I'm afraid if I don't have capable guards to protect it, we'll lose these goods forever. That's where you come in. I'm hiring you and Severa as these guards to keep those goods safe and sound."

That surprised him. Lon'qu had never gone on a job with his daughter before. "Severa?"

That's when Severa took a stand. "That right father. I was getting bored going on jobs by myself, so I thought it would be more interesting to go with you. That's what I thought when Basilio asked me to do this. What do you say father?" She elbowed him.

He didn't have to think about it too hard. He didn't want to just be given money, and Basilio would most likely pay him very well if he finished this job. That way, he wouldn't have to go back on his word for independence. A job's a job, no matter who your client is. Plus, it wouldn't be a bad thing to have Severa tag along. He knows how capable she is in combat, so she doesn't need to be looked after at all times. "Very well, I'll take your job." Basilio looked pleased. He extended his hand out to Lon'qu and he grabbed it and shook it.

"Very good, now, I want you and Severa to come to Arena Ferox at noon tomorrow and we can talk more about what you're going to do." He stopped a moment and looked at Lon'qu's face, then Severa's, and smiled. "I expect great things from the both of you. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and walked back to his caravan outside, leaving without saying another word.

It was just the four of them now in the house; Lon'qu, Cordelia, and both future and present Severa, and it was just about the time to turn in to go to sleep. "Severa, if you want, you can stay in the guest room for the night," said Cordelia. Severa turned to her mother and smiled.

"Thank you mother."

...

With baby Severa resting in her crib, Lon'qu and Cordelia retired to their shared room and Severa to the guest room. Both parents changed into their nightwear to go to sleep. Lon'qu wore a pair of brown trousers and a white tunic. Cordelia wore a white nightgown with lace straps on her shoulders. In the past Lon'qu would never even think about sleeping in the same bed as a woman's, but since Cordelia came into his life, he came up with the courage to stay close to her, especially their time together "before Severa".

They climbed into bed and under the covers to put the day behind them. Before Lon'qu could turn off the lantern on his side table Cordelia spoke. "What do you think Basilio wants you to do?" That stopped him in his tracks a moment. He could sense the worry in both her voice and presence. It wasn't new to him, but there was something about it this time that made him feel a bit uneasy.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." He did his best to calm her down, but she didn't seem to look any better.

"Maybe, but," she said gloomily, "I can't shake this feeling that something big is going to happen to you Lon'qu. I don't know if it's a bad thing or not, but it still scares me all the same." She placed her hands on her heart as if it was hurting, and it was. In response, Lon'qu slowly and genteelly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. This had become a regular thing between the two. Not only did it comfort Cordelia greatly, but also helped Lon'qu with his phobia. He couldn't do this with any other woman expect for his lovely wife beside him.

"There's nothing to worry about Cordelia. Whatever is going to happen out there, I can handle it. I promised, nothing will ever keep me away from you while I'm out there." She couldn't help but look up at him with a red face nearing tears. He could tell she was still upset about this feeling of hers so he decided to go further into "deeper actions".

"Lon'qu-," she started but was suddenly halted by the pair of lips that started kissing her. She was caught off guard by Lon'qu kissing her without warning, and instead of trying to escape his embrace; she welcomed it and proceeded to kiss him back. They were both lost in each other's faces, forgetting about any bad thoughts. After a while, Lon'qu drew back from their kiss and stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Be silent," he said softly. This caused Cordelia to giggle a little because she knew that was something he would always say on the battlefield before cutting an enemy down. They started kissing again, but this time, they started removing each other's clothes. This was going much further than either of them thought it would, but they didn't care. They just let their emotions for each other take over their thoughts and actions.

In the guest room next door to their room, Severa couldn't help but overhear everything. Unwillingly listening to the moaning of her mother and the constant shaking noises made her feel beyond sick to her stomach. "Oh Gods, someone just rip my ears off already."

AN: And that wraps up the first chapter. As I've before, this is my first story, so this may not be as grand as I desire it to be. I do plan to continue it to the end though. I'll do this during any personal time I have, and I will use my phone to do so. I just go to my notes and type down what ever comes to my mind. I have no real plan for this but I will strive to make this as best I can. I will then save my notes on my e-mail and edit everything on Word. It may not be the best system, but it's the most convenient for me. It may take a while for the next chapter because I have no real schedule for this, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. Please be sure to review, follow, and/or favorite this. It would make me very happy if you did.


	2. Being a Father

**AN: Like I said, I'm going to see this story to the end. I may not have that much free time, but I am determined to give you guys a story that won't disappoint in the slightest. I would also like to give a special thanks to CavalierShark, Elkath, Sharkei, and zekrom84 for Favoriting and/or Following. It does my heart good to know that my writing as caught the eyes of some wonderful individuals. Now about the story, it's only half as long as the last chapter because of the situation of the plot in general as well as me wanting to give you guys something to read without waiting too long. I don't like making people wait, but let me know if you'll be patient for upcoming chapters. The chapter title is mainly related to the first half just so you know. I wanted to separate the time getting to Arena Ferox and the time during the delivery. Also the next chapter, I plan to add in some much needed action and the beginning of the plot so that things can really get started. Now, let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Being a Father

"Daddy, do we really have to walk all the way there?" Severa complained. Lon'qu thought it would be best if they woke up early and walked all the way to Arena Ferox. Severa, on the other hand, wanted to get up late and rent a horse at the neighboring village.

"It may not be the easiest way to go, but I believe it is the best way."

Severa couldn't help but scowl at her father. "And how is this any better than renting a horse and getting there in a fraction of the time?"

Lon'qu chuckled at this inquiry because this was exactly what he expected from her. This was another thing that improved about Lon'qu; he was becoming more sociable. Even though he still prefers to be alone, he has gotten better at talking to people (men in this case). Cordelia and Severa, both infant and adult, have been a big help in finding a better person in himself, and he has always be grateful for that. "Because, when you're walking, you get a sort of passive training that strengthens your legs even if a little bit. When you're on a mount, you're not the one who is doing the work of moving; it's the beast underneath you that gets to benefit of traveling. Combine running at high speed with a full grown human on your back and you have the best work out of your life."

"Gods father, I never thought of it that way," she said looking down at the snowy ground they were walking on. She almost felt bad, but she shook the notion off. "But I still would rather get there faster on a horse or something."

"Well, I've learned that if would ride a horse in the wrong armor, you can find yourself lacking in combat when you're ambushed."

That was very stupid to her, but she knew that her father would not let go of his decision. "Uuuuuuugh! Sometimes I wish I chose to be a bow knight instead of a hero. At least I would have a horse to call my own." Lon'qu could see how agitated she was, and this bothered him a little. He didn't want to see her daughter upset, whether she was 14 months or 22 years old. He knew he had to do something, so he started by putting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "What is it?" She said harshly.

"Why don't I carry you there?"

"What!?" This caught Severa by complete surprise. Having her father ask her if he could carry her was the last thing she's would expect him to say. "What are you saying father!? I'm not a child! Why would you even ask that!?"

She seemed beyond aggravated now, but Lon'qu knew better. He knew she was just acting tough so that no one would see how softhearted and lonely she really was. He's seen this in her during the war when they first met. Inside that hard shell was a still a child who wanted to be with her parents that she lost at a young age. He understood how lonely she was; loosing someone close to your heart and then they just die on the spot. It wasn't a feeling he wanted her to share with him. "Because you are a child; my child. I'm your father and I have a responsibility as one to you." He paused a moment to see how bewildered her face was right now. "I understand what you've going through; you lost someone you care about and you find it's hard to accept that. I don't know why I never thought about this hard, but I want to help you through this. So what do you say?"

As shock as Severa was, she couldn't help but smile at everything he said. He was right, she was lonely. She told him everything that happened to her in the future and he did console, but never did he talk about aiding in her time of need. Although, there was one thing that didn't make sense which died her smile down. "Daddy, what do you mean that you lost someone? Is that true?"

Lon'qu only frowned at this because he's never told anyone about his past and all the dread behind it. "That's a tail for another time. For now, we should focus on getting to the arena."

"Okay," she said softly, "but when this job is done with, will you tell me afterwards?"

Lon'qu let out a small chuckle, "We'll see. So, how about I carry you, hm?"

Lon'qu took a knee so that he was low enough for her to be carried piggy back. Severa was hesitant but ultimately ended up hugging onto her father's neck and being lifted off the ground. His body was so warm, and she cherished it like it was something she was missing in her life, because it was. It had been so long since she felt the warmth of her father's body. Having this now was like sweet nostalgia flooding her mind of all the more positive memories of her father before he died. This was bliss. "Thank you Daddy."

...

After about another half hour of treading through the deep snow, Lon'qu managed to carry Severa all the way to Arena Ferox. Even with her hero's armor on, Severa wasn't too heavy lift off the ground. "Looks like we're here Severa." Lon'qu said. He was waiting for her to say something, but there was nothing but silence. "Severa?" It was almost as if she was ignoring him, or so it seemed. He turned his head to look at her face, only to find her sleeping with her head leaning on his shoulder with a small stream of drool leaking out of her mouth. He was wondering why she was so quiet the whole trip. He didn't think too much into it and made his way in to the arena.

Just entering the arena brought back a multitude of memories to Lon'qu; all of his training, all of the tournaments he has witnessed, and all of the ones he has participated and won in for the honor of Khan Basilio. Speaking of said Khan, Lon'qu noticed him at the opposite entrance of the arena talking to Raimi, the captain of the border guard of the Longfort. Raimi noticed Lon'qu approaching and pointed at him for Basilio to look in his direction. As he saw Lon'qu make his was towards him, he couldn't happen but notice the girl that was strapped to his back, and started to chuckle at the sight of it.

"Afternoon Lon'qu. Care to explain."

It was pretty obvious what Basilio was talking about, "We got up early and walked our way here. She was still tired, so I decided to carry her."

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day you'd carry another woman's weight. Then again, I never thought I would see you a married man. HA HA HAW!" Lon'qu rolled his eyes at the immature Khan and his jests and decided to wake up Severa.

"Severa, wake up. We're here." Lon'qu lightly tapped her face and shook around a bit to wake her up.

When she came to, she acted like a man waking from a hangover. "Huh, wha-? W-What happened? Where are we?"

"Morning sleepyhead," Basilio said with a bright smile, "You're at Arena Ferox."

"Oh, okay," she said until she noticed she was still being carried piggy back by her father. She also noticed how Raimi, Basilio and Lon'qu were giggling about it. This caused her face to glow beet red. "Daddy, put me down, NOW!"

He could tell she was embarrassed, so he accommodated. "Very well." He kneeled down and allowed her to step on the ground. She felt a bit woozy since she just woke up from her nap, but her father was there to keep her from falling. "Okay Basilio, we're ready to deliver those goods for you."

"Alright, I knew I could count on you Lon'qu. Just so you're aware, I'm having Raimi here accompany you as backup."

"It is an honor to work by you side Lon'qu," Raimi said honorably, "I promise that I will not be a burden to you."

"As long as you don't get too close to me, everything fine be fine." That was the Lon'qu everyone remembered; the brusque man who had to be sure no woman was close to him. Though there were a few exceptions; like Cordelia, and both Severas.

"Yes I'm well aware of your issues with women, and I will do what I can to not hinder this mission."

"Very well." Lon'qu turned to Basilio, "if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we delivering to Ylistol?"

Basilio looked him in the eye, "Just the legendary weapons we acquired during the last war. You know like Ragnell, the Double Bow, Sol Katti; you know the weapons from the olden days. We're were able to find a way to make them as indestructible as they were before. Chrom has decided to pass them down to the men and women who made the biggest differences in the war."

That sounded reasonable enough. A delivery of legendary weapons would require a good guard to protect it. Although, there was something off about it; something Lon'qu couldn't put his finger on. "Is that all? Are you sure there's nothing else in there?"

Basilio sighed, "Your eyes are as sharp as ever Lon'qu. I can't tell what else is here because it is a matter between leaders. I also forbid you from looking into the caravan. I need you to trust me on this."

Basilio was an honorable man; a foolish oaf at times, yes, but still honorable. "Alright. We won't look into it."

"Thank you. Now, I think it's about time you all got going. The caravan is just outside the exit here." He turned his head to each of their faces. "Best of luck." With the conversation done, Basilio turned and walked away towards another door, leaving the group of three to their assignment.

"Alright Daddy," said Severa, "let's get a move on. I want to get this done with quick."

"Alright," he said. Just like Severa, he wanted to get this job done as quickly as possible. Not because for the sake of getting it done, but for Cordelia and putting her worries to rest, never to be awakened again. Everything he has ever done as a mercenary was for her and their baby girl. He wasn't going to let them down. "Let's move."

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know really short, but you can't say that it's bad, right? The next chapter will be much more fun to read because something something here and something something there. Also, can I just express how EXCITED I am for the new Fire Emblem!? Is it a sequel? Is it a prequel? Is it a whole different plot? NO ONE KNOWS! If my excitement were measured on a scale from 1 to 10, IT WOULD BE OVER 9000! But what do you guys think? I think it will take place in Chon'sin with all the myrmidons and Chinese like armor and stuff. Also the return of Lon'qu. Just saying.**


	3. What Was Thought to be Lost

**A/N: Sorry if this took longer than I desired guys. I may not be the best at writing but I really try to pour my heart and soul into this story. My only desire is to entertain you all so that I know I have a talent at this new part of my life. Anyway, here's the next chapter with the first action scene of the plot. Enjoy ;).**

* * *

Chapter 3: What Was Thought to be Lost

Since it was the winter season in Regna Ferox, the snowy ground didn't help the caravan from keeping a smooth and steady course to the capital of Ylisse. There were bumps everywhere under the snow, so it was hard to traverse the roads without damaging the wheels of the caravan. Even so, that didn't stop Lon'qu from at least trying to keep the delivery as smooth as possible. He sat on the far left of the front seat of the caravan, holding on to the reins of the pair of horses pulling the caravan. Severa sat next to him fast asleep with Raimi on the right side of the seat next to her. Behind them was a small compartment that held all of their weapons; two of Lon'qu's prized Killing Edges and a Levin Sword, Severa's Brave Sword, Brave Axe, and Tomahawk, and Raimi's Steel Lance and Short Spear.

The whole trip was pretty uneventful. There weren't any threats to be seen, whether they be bandits or wild animals. It seemed a bit too quiet. It was even quieter since no one had said a word since they left the arena. This felt awkward for Raimi but Lon'qu was accustomed to such silence.

Raimi didn't know what to do. She knew he wanted to keep his distance from her, but she still wanted some sort of interaction with Lon'qu. After a while, she looked at Severa's sleeping face and smiled a little. "She's beautiful you know," she said, finally breaking the silence of the snowy night.

"What?" Lon'qu replied, surprised by the sudden discussion.

"Severa," she answered, "She's a very beautiful daughter you have."

Lon'qu didn't turn his head or move his eyes. He just kept his attention on the road ahead of them. He acknowledged her comment with a brief grunt. Raimi could already feel the silence returning and decided to keep the conversation going.

"Sir Lon'qu, what is it like being a parent?" This for certain caught his attention as he took his eyes and pointed them in her direction.

"Excuse me?"

"Parenthood. What is it like?" She said a bit more clearly. "I've never had a child before, so I just wanted to know what you think of it."

This was a part of Raimi Lon'qu thought he would never see. Even though he had no real contact with her, he always saw her as a stalwart knight who cared only for doing her job. This was all new to him.

Lon'qu legitimately thought her question thought before answering. "You'll just have to find out for yourself," he said bluntly.

Raimi was a bit crestfallen by his response. Mainly because she couldn't think of anything else to say, but also because she wouldn't get to know what it's like to be a mother. "I see," she said emotionlessly.

* * *

After what had seemed like hours of traveling, the dead silence of the night felt too calm for a time where bandits could attack at any time. Lon'qu was beginning to think that Basilio was just being paranoid when he told him about the recent bandit attacks. Even so, there was some feeling Lon'qu had about the night that he just couldn't shake off. Could it be that he was a bit paranoid as well, or was he half expecting something impossible to happen?

"Something's not right about all this," he said catching Raimi's attention, who was just about to fall to sleep.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's much too quiet, even for the night. Do you not hear any animals?"

Raimi put her hand by her ear to get a better listen to the outside only to hear nothing but the wind of the cold winter's night. There was not a woodland creature to be seen or heard. No bears, dear, wolves, not even a single squirrel could be found running through the snow.

"I don't hear anything. That's very odd," she said with a bit of concern.

"Raimi," Lon'qu whispered, "I want you throw your Short Spear at the bush to my right."

"What?" This confused Raimi. Throwing her spear at the bushes wouldn't do anything but make her get out of the cart to retrieve it. 'Wait, is he trying to get rid of me,' she thought to herself.

"Just do it."

This worried Raimi, but she decided to do as he said. As stalwart as she was, Raimi knew her biggest weakness was her obedience to others, never saying no to her superiors. She grabbed her Short Spear and prepared her throwing stance, aiming at the bush. With all her might, Raimi launched her spear into the bushes, causing them to scream in pain.

"Aghhhh!"

Shocked by the unexpected scream, Raimi lost her footing for a moment and almost fell out of her seat. The scream also managed to wake Severa from her sleep. "W-whoa whoa, what? What's going on? Where are we?" Severa's mind was still half asleep, so she couldn't make out what was happening quickly enough.

"Both of you stay here," Lon'qu said both his daughter and Raimi, "I'm going to go check it out." Lon'qu grabbed both of his Killing Edges and his Levin Sword and got out of his seat to approach the bushes. He pushed the bushes apart only to find the dead body of a man in a thief's outfit with Raimi's Short Spear sticking out of his chest. "So I was right." He said to himself. He grabbed the spear and yanked it out of the thief's chest. More blood started to ooze out of the now open wound and stained the man's clothes even further. He then turned his attention to the two women behind him, waiting for him to come back. "We were being spied on." He took the spear in hand and tossed it gently to Raimi who managed to catch it. Lon'qu looked back down at the body to get a better look of the man's face. The moment he looked down at him though, he noticed something sewn on the man's sleeve. Lon'qu kneeled down at him and grabbed his arm to get a better look it. What he found was some sort patch with an image of a skull with a dagger being held between his teeth. Lon'qu was shocked and gasped the moment he saw it. "No! No it can't be them. They can't be back!" At that moment, all he could see was nothing but blood red memories from his past on the horrific way possible.

Seeing how distressed her father was, Severa rushed out the caravan to his side to see what was going on. "Daddy? Daddy what's wrong? What happened? Who is this man?" Her father looked like he wasn't even paying attention to her. His face looked like it was a mix of anger and fear.

"No," he said with a face that now symbolized what could only be described as pure rage. "They're not getting away this time." Lon'qu stood back up and looked at the foot prints that the thief had left while he was following the caravan. He then turned his head towards Severa. "Severa, you and I are going find where this man came from."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, now do as I say!" he said harshly. Severa felt a bit intimidated by her father's change of attitude. He always was calm around her and never acted harsh with her since after the war. Lon'qu then addressed Raimi, "Raimi, you stay here and guard the caravan in our absence."

"Yes sir, but what are you going to do?"

Lon'qu paused a minute and looked at the trail of footprints leading towards the forest, "We're going hunting."

* * *

After following the man's footprints for ten minutes, Lon'qu and Severa reached a clearing in the center of the woods. Inside it were tents and men walking around training for combat with their swords and axes. What caught Lon'qu's eye the most was the flag that was flapping in the wind. It was the same skull design from the thief's outfit. This angered him.

Severa could tell her father knew these people from the look on his face and the way he tightly held the hilt of his Killing Edge. "Father, who are these people? Why the hell are you so mad at them?"

Lon'qu looked down at his daughter and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down to answer her question. "They are the Enigma Rogues. They are not to be trusted what so ever." He turned away from her and looked at the camp again. "I'm going to kill them all."

"What!?" Severa was shocked by her father's desire to murder the camp. Did they do something to him? What other reason could there be? "Daddy, are you sure you can take them all on?"

"Severa," he said with a smile on this face, "I'm positive_ we_ can take them on."

Severa still didn't know what grudge her father had with these men, but she trusted him enough to help him through this. He would never lead her to the wrong path because he cared for her. Even though he knew she wasn't his real daughter, he still cares for her anyway, despite his phobia affecting him during the war. She knew she should do this with him and for him. "Alright Daddy, I'll help you. Let's take them out."

Lon'qu was happy with her willingness to help. He was happy his daughter was willing to help. "Alright. We're going to sneak up on them and take them out one by one. If were discovered, we rush them."

With their plan decided, Lon'qu and Severa snuck around the camp through the bushes and spotted their first target with his back turned toward them. Lon'qu snuck up behind the man, put him in a headlock and covered his mouth with his hand. Severa took this opportunity to stab him in the chest with her Brave Sword, killing him easily without him making a sound.

However, without them noticing, another on the Rogues saw what was happening and called them out. "Hey!" he yelled. Lon'qu and Severa shot their heads towards the man shouting at them. Not even two minutes and they were already discovered by the enemy.

"Damn it," Lon'qu said as he drew one of his Killing Edges, "Well, I was never the best at stealth."

Severa ripped her sword out of the dead man's body and readied herself to fight. "Neither was I."

The man that had spotted them drew his sword and called out his allies. There were about twenty men surrounding them. They mostly consisted of myrmidons and fighters with a few thieves in the mix.

Lon'qu wasn't going to back down just because they were outnumbered and neither was Severa. They held their blades up and prepared to defend themselves. The first to attack were two myrmidons and a thief as they rushed their way towards Lon'qu. They swung their blades with both speed and power but Lon'qu was faster; able to dodge and block their advances. They were left wide open allowing Severa to take out the thief and for Lon'qu to take down the two myrmidons with a single swift leaping downward strike. Even though the fighters knew they had a weapon disadvantage, they threw their Hands Axes at them with all their might. Severa saw them and was able to block them with her Hero armor's shield, protecting herself and her father. Lon'qu on the other hand was sword locked with three other myrmidons. He held both of his Killing Edges in each hand, stopping their advances.

"This guy isn't human!" one of the myrmidons yelled out of panic, "There's no way he can hold all our blades together, even if he's a Swordmaster!"

"It just shows how much more dedicated I am at the blade than all of you combined," Lon'qu retorted. This angered the myrmidon. He lifted his sword back to attack, but that was a fatal error. Lon'qu held the other two myrmidons with one sword and used the other one to slash upward. The myrmidon's chest and face were left with a long, deep cut that was bleeding quickly which killed him in almost no time at all. The other myrmidons saw their comrade's bloody demise and cringed at the sight of it. Lon'qu took this opportunity and stabbed but of them in the chests, killing them both as well. He pulled his swords out of them causing them to fall. He then looked at his remaining adversaries with flames in his eyes. "Who dies next?"

Severa was in the middle of fighting off all of the fighters. They were throwing their axes at her, but she was so fast and agile that they were missing with every throw. She closed in on them and started slashing away with her Brave Sword. Each slash was like a death sentence in themselves, coming out at almost blinding speed. All eight fighters fell with only one slash killing them each. Severa turned around to look at all the dead bodies. She flipped her hair and scoffed at them. "Hmph, that's what you get for messing with my Daddy, whatever it is you all did." Even though Severa was still unsure of her father's motives, she could tell this had to do with some sort of revenge. The way her father looked when they followed the trail here was all the proof she needed. She turned to see how her father was doing and was shocked to him surrounded by the remaining three thieves and six myrmidons. All of them ah their swords trained at Lon'qu, ready to strike at any moment. Lon'qu knew he was at a disadvantage. He sheathed both of his Killing Edges back in their scabbards and reached behind him. He unsheathed his Levin Sword from his back and readied it with both hands. Without warning, all the men charged at Lon'qu not letting him escape. In response, Lon'qu leaped as high as he could, causing his attacker to fall into each other into one big dog pile. Lon'qu took this opportunity and pointed his Levin Sword at them while still in the air. The blade released a discharge or powerful lightning magic that struck the pile of men all at once. Everyone screamed in pain from the continual jolts of electricity striking them without end. It wasn't long before the screams died down, symbolizing that they were all dead. Lon'qu took note of this and stopped shooting the lighting magic. He started falling and used the pile of corpses to cushion his fall. He looked down at his feet and saw how burned the bodies were. Everyone's clothes were burnt black and there was nothing more than burnt skin tissue.

Lon'qu walked off them towards his daughter who looked extremely worried. Before she could say anything, Lon'qu put his hand up and stopped her. "Before you say anything Severa, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. This didn't involve you and I shouldn't have pulled you in. Please forgive me." He bowed his head to her to show his sincerity.

Severa smiled at this. "Don't worry about it Daddy. I could have chosen not to do this with you, ya know?" Lon'qu raised his head hearing this. "I chose to fight with you because you're my father. No other reason."

Lon'qu was surprised to see his daughter act so maturely. During the war, she used to act like a brat who cared for no one but herself. Now she is showing an understanding attitude towards a problem that isn't hers. Just goes to show what two years traveling the world can do to a person. "Thank you Severa. I appreciate it," he said, "Come on, let's get back to the caravan." Severa nodded her head and followed her father.

Just as they were about to leave to camp sight, Lon'qu felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find that no one was there. That is until he saw some sort of wooden cage with metal bars in the windows. He hadn't noticed it during the fray of battle, so he suddenly became curious on what or who was inside. Severa noticed her father walking towards the cage. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to check that cage out. I won't be long." Lon'qu turned his attention back to the cage while Severa stood in place to wait for her father to return. When he reached the cage, his first instinct was to look through the bars of the cage to see the inside. Even thought it was light outside, the inside was still too dark to see. Lon'qu found the door to the cage and used his Killing Edge to swiftly cut its rusty lock off with a single slash. He opened the door of the cage, allowing the light to flood inside. He walked in and the moment he did, his eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "No. No this can't be real. This is impossible!" he said to himself. The light exposed the inside of the cage which revealed a young woman who appeared to be hurt and asleep or quite possibly fainted.

She had a nice toned body and shapely legs despite all of the injuries on her body. She was clothes in rags signifying that she was some sort of slave. She had a very beautiful face and dark black hair. Her hair was messy, but was tied into a bun on the back of her head.

Lon'qu didn't know what to do at that point. He was lost for words looking at this beautiful woman. He walked in the cage, knelt down and carried the woman in his arms. Even though Lon'qu was still a warrior at heart, he couldn't help but tear up a bit while holding this girl in his arms. "I-is it you? Is it really you... K-Ke'ri?"

* * *

**A/N: So far, this is my favorite chapter that I've written because we got some action and it marks the start of this story for reals. For those of you who don't know who this Ke'ri is, have Lon'qu support with Cherche and/or Tharja. Also I just want to say that I feel like I could have done better than this, or maybe that's just me being too much of a worry wart. But what do you guys think? Be sure to review this chapter because reviews let me know I'm not doing this for nothing. And if you could be sure to Fav and/or Follow if you already haven't. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	4. Who is She?

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. This one, I feel like I could have done better. Love the chapter as part of the story, but I feel like I could have done better writing it. It may just be me but I'll leave the judgement to you guys. Anyway, about the story; this is the chapter I have been looking forward to writing in a long time. So far this may be my favorite chapter. Also, at the end of this, I want to tell you guys about this other fic I'm working on. It's something that I love not that many people think of. But anyway, enjoy the story. ;)**

Chapter 4: Who is She?

Severa was starting to get impatient. She saw her father enter the cart and has yet to emerge from it. It was only big enough to hold two, maybe three people, so what could be in there that was taking him so long?

"Gods, I've had enough of this," she said to herself, "I'm going to go see what's taking him so long."

Severa started walking towards the cage still waiting for her father to walk out so that they could continue with their delivery. As she got closer to it, she couldn't help but sense some sort of negative feeling. She didn't think much of it and continued moving forward.

She reached the cage and walked inside, only to find the back of her father turned towards her. He didn't seem to move, almost as if he had been turned into a statue. What caught Severa's attention the was what, or really who, Lon'qu was carrying in his arms. To the right of him were a pair of barefooted legs, female legs, that were bruised and cut all over. To his left, Severa could she a head of hair as black her's and her Father's.

This was starting to make Severa uncomfortable as well as confused. What was her father doing with this woman in his arms? She decided to speak up at that question, "Daddy, what are you doing?"

Lon'qu shot his head up as if waking from a dream, which wasn't too far off. His mind was empty holding the mysterious woman he referred to as Ke'ri. He turned around to face his daughter, only to be reminded of their delivery to Ylisse. His shocked expression looked back at the girl and then back to Severa. "Severa, we need to get this woman back to the caravan, quickly," he said.

"What? Why?"

Lon'qu couldn't make up an excuse quick enough, "Just... because we have to. Now let's go!" He run off in the direction of the caravan without another word.

"Hey! Daddy, wait for me!"

* * *

As they were running away from the camp site, they failed to notice a dark figure emerge from one of the tents. He wore black **scaled** armor that seemed to cover his entire body. It seemed light and flexible while at the same time, very strong. He also wore black clothing over the armor that seemed similar to a Swordmaster's garb, but it seemed to give off a more powerful aura compared to a Swordmaster.

The man in dark armor only smiled as he saw Lon'qu and Severa run away with the girl in their possession, "So, I have to deal with him again?" He then laughed to himself, "Very well. Let's see if he's gotten any better over the past six years."

* * *

With the girl still in his arms, Lon'qu ran as fast as he could with Severa right behind him. Severa was getting worried about her father. Who was this woman and why was Lon'qu not afraid of holding her? It seemed that he knew and cared for her, but the question lingered in her head; who is this woman?

"Daddy, could you please tell me who this girl is?" she exclaimed, trying to get her father's attention. He turned his head towards her only for a second before turning away back toward the direction they were running. This annoyed her, "Daddy!"

Lon'qu didn't so much as twitch after that. All that was in his mind was getting this girl the help she needed. His heart was racing as he ran with her in his arms. Her body was still warm despite the rags she was wearing weren't suited for the cold weather of Regna Ferox. All the more reason for Lon'qu to go faster.

It wasn't long until the caravan came into sight. Lon'qu's face was relived a bit at the sight of it. "Raimi!" he yelled.

Raimi turned around and saw Lon'qu and Severa running at high speed. What caught her attention the most was the woman cradled in Lon'qu's arms. "Sir Lon'qu, who is that woman?"

He really didn't want to answer the question, "It's not important. Right now, we need to hurry to Ylistol and get her help."

Before Raimi could get a word in edgewise, Lon'qu hopped in the carriage and seated the girl on the seat next to him. Luckily, the caravan was built to allow four people to ride at once. Even though they were still confused about the situation, Severa and Raimi hopped back in the caravan. Lon'qu grabbed the reins of the two horses and whipped them with a loud, "HYAH!" The horses responded and started running at high speed.

Raimi was caught off guard my the sudden speed Lon'qu went, but Severa was half expecting it. "Sir Lon'qu," Raimi yelled, "why are you going so fast!? You could damage the cargo!"

Lon'qu had almost forgotten about what Basilio had told him, but even that didn't shake his resolve, "The cargo is the least of my worries. Right now, we need to get this woman Ylistol as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Enough!" he yelled, "I'll not be answering any more questions! We are going to rush to Ylistol and that is final!"

She could tell that asking more questions was going to get her nowhere. The determination in Lon'qu's eyes was so great, it could kill.

Just who was this woman and why was he so concerned for her?

* * *

It wasn't too long until the temperature started to rise and the snow was getting smaller and smaller. Animals like birds and squirrels could be seen roaming the area. This showed that they had finally crossed the border and have made it to Ylisse.

Just a bit further upon the horizon, the capital Ylistol could be seen. As the group got closer to the city, they could see some sort of checkpoint at the road. The checkpoint consisted of four soldiers wielding their lances and a Warrior with a Silver Axe over his shoulder. This Warrior had very large muscles and blonde spiky hair that was slicked back with a hair band holding it down.

"Oh Gods," Lon'qu said to himself for he knew exactly who this Warrior was.

As they reached the checkpoint, on of the soldiers pointed his lance at the caravan, forcing it to stop. "Halt, identify yourselves."

"Relax soldier, put your weapon down," said the Warrior. He then made his way to Lon'qu with a big smile on his face. "Lon'qu old buddy! How've ya been without ol'Teach by your side?"

"Vaike, I don't have time to talk. We need to get to Ylistol now."

"Don't worry, I understand. Chrom already told the Vaike you'd be coming. Although, I don't remember him mentioning anything about a third girl in your party. Who's the girl in the rags?"

This question was starting to annoy Lon'qu, "I said we don't have time to talk! Let us pass, NOW!"

Vaike only laughed at his sudden intensity, "Fine fine, have it your way." He then turned to his men, "Boys, let'em through." The soldiers obeyed and moved out of the road, allowing the caravan to move on. "Just promise me when you're done with this Lon'qu, you and Teach here have a little battle, for old times sake."

Lon'qu just stared at him with changing his expression, "I'll think about it." With that, he whipped the reins of the horses and rode their way to Ylistol.

As they left, one of the soldiers approached Vaike, "Sir Vaike, Lon'qu is a married man, correct? If that is so, who was that woman he was sitting next to? She didn't even make him flinch."

"Soldier," Vaike replied, "if I know Lon'qu, there is no way he would ever betray Cordelia, if that's what you're getting at. He may seem like a loner most of the time, but he's someone you know you can trust." The soldier seemed a bit ashamed of himself to think that Lon'qu would do such a thing. Vaike then crossed his arms and put on a more serious expression. "However, you do have a point about that woman. He didn't seem to be bothered by her, which begs the question; who the hell is she?"

* * *

After riding the caravan through the busy streets of the capital, the group made their way into the castle courtyard. From there, soldiers began to unload the caravan of its weapons and crates. Not paying attention to any of them, Lon'qu picked up the girl sitting next to him and made his way to the infirmary.

Just before he could go any further, Severa grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "Daddy, I want to know who this girl is and why you're so persistent on getting her help."

Lon'qu wasn't sure what to do. He never thought he'd be in this situation, so he didn't know what to say. "Severa I... I just need to get her help. That's all."

Severa only frowned, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Since Raimi is helping out those soldiers with unloading the caravan, I might as well spend time with my Daddy." She then let out a devious smirk because she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Lon'qu had no options at his disposal. Even if he told her not to come, she would follow him anyway. "Alright," he said in defeat, "but I don't want to you to ask who she is anymore, is that clear?"

Severa crossed her arms and just kept smiling, "Crystal Daddy, crystal."

* * *

Inside the castle infirmary, the War Monk, Libra, was giving lessons to the princess of Ylisse, Lissa, on the proper ways to use a healing staff. They were standing over a wooden training dummy lying in bed that would be their practice patient. Libra was waving his Mending staff over the dummy as Lissa watched. "You see milady, this is how you preform a proper staff treatment. Wave your staff around the injury in a figure eight motion to ensure the area around it is also healed."

Lissa was amazed by what she never knew about staffs, "Wow Libra! I always thought waving my staff over my head was good enough."

Libra chuckled, "Well your Highness, that method is mainly used for quick treatments like healing in the middle of a battle. It's a good way to pick people up off the ground, but not for wounds that require more time to heal."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yes. Now why don't we start with-" but before he could say another word, the door behind them started to knock. "I wonder who that might be." Libra stood back up and walked away from Lissa and the dummy toward the door. He opened it to find Lon'qu and Severa on the other side.

"Lon'qu, Severa, what a pleasant sur-" but before he could continue, he saw the girl that was lying in Lon'qu's arms bruised and cut. "Oh Gods, what has happened to her!?"

"I can't explain, but can you help her?" Libra stuck his arms out and Lon'qu allowed him to take the girl off of him.

"I'll do what I can." Libra turned to Lissa, "Lissa, we'll need to cut the lesson short for today. I'm going to need your help with this."

Lissa took a look at the girl and immediately nodded her head. "Alright, I'll do what can."

"Very good. Go fetch a Ward Staff to prevent her injuries from getting infected." Lissa did as she was instructed and moved to the supply closet and started searching inside. Libra walked towards the practice dummy and kicked it off the bed. He gently placed the girl on the bed trying to be sure not to agitate her wounds any further. He then turned to face Lon'qu. "Lon'qu, if you could, I would like to ask for your assistance. That is if you are up to the task."

Lon'qu knew Libra would have things under control without him. However, he just had to be sure that this girl would pull through. "Yes I am. I'll do whatever is necessary to help her recovery."

Libra smiled, "Very good. Go fetch me a moist towelette and a basin of hot water." With his orders now in mind, Lon'qu rushed out to collect the supplies. Libra then took a look at Severa. "Miss Severa, will you be assisting us as well?"

Severa had never known this woman; let alone never seen her. Even though her father felt he had to do something to help this girl, she didn't feel obligated in the slightest. "Sorry, but don't really know her. Is it alright if I just watched?"

Libra was a bit crestfallen by this. "Very well. I must ask then to not intervene in any way."

"Fine"

"Libra," Lissa said, "I found the Ward Staff."

As she handed the staff to him, Lon'qu walked back into the room with a basin of hot water with a small towel floating inside of it. "Libra, I've returned."

Libra was pleased with their progress. "Excellent. Let us begin."

* * *

After about thirty minutes of Mending and Warding, all of the girl's injuries had healed and were replaced with faint scars. The girl's face also seemed softer after her treatment. She seemed happy. Lon'qu smiled at this.

"That should be about it. She should wake up soon enough," Libra said as he wiped the sweat off his face. "We should let her rest though. I suggest we exit the room and give her some peace and quiet."

Lon'qu walked closer to the bed the girl was resting on at took a seat next to it. "You all go ahead. I'm going to stay."

"Lon'qu, I just said-"

"I don't care. I need to stay with her."

"Please Lon'qu," Lissa pleaded, "try to listen to reason. We only want to-"

"I need to stay with her!" he repeated, but in a more harsh voice. The room went silent. Libra, Lissa, and Severa stood there, staring at Lon'qu. He seemed very irritable. "I just... need to be sure she gets better." It became clear to everyone that Lon'qu cared for this girl deeply.

This worried Severa very much. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to know who this girl was and why her father so determined to help her. "Daddy, I want to know right; who is this woman, and why are you so damn stubborn not wanting to tell us?" He remained silent and lowered his head, as if he were thinking. His silence was like torture to her. "Answer me! If you don't, I'll... I'll just assume that you've been cheating Mother!"

Everyone was shocked by Severa's sudden outburst; Lon'qu especially. She was on the verge of tears and looked like she was about to breakdown. Acting on instinct, Lon'qu got out of his seat and quickly embraced her in his arms. Severa started crying into his chest as he started to holder tighter.

As this was happening, Lissa elbowed Libra's arm, catching his attention. "Libra," she whispered, "we should leave them alone." Libra nodded and followed her out the door, quitely. They closed the door and left the two to themselves.

Severa kept crying and sobbing, and Lon'qu was still hugging her. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. His only option was to answer her question and end it right there. Even though he said he would tell her his story earlier that day, he wanted try to avoid that subject; however, it seemed as though this was the only way. "Severa," he said, catching her attention, "remember when I said I would tell you a story after our job was over?" She nodded. "This should answer you question." He paused a moment and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what she would think, but he knew he had to tell her now. "Her name is Ke'ri, and she's my friend who I thought was-"

Before he could say another word, the girl, Ke'ri, started groaning. "Ungh." Lon'qu and Severa took note of this and rushed to her bedside. She seemed as though she were struggling to wake up from a nightmare. After a few seconds, Ke'ri finally opened her eyes and looked at Lon'qu in surprise.

"Ke'ri? A-are you alright?"

Her face was still in shock from looking at him, but it wasn't long until she finally spoke for herself. "Lon'qu, you're alive?"

* * *

**A/N: And she finally awakens. Although, 'what could her question possibly mean' you ask yourselves? Tune in for the next chapter and find out.**

**So yeah, you can ****probably tell why I love this chapter. As I've said before, I feel like I could have written it better, but I want you guys to tell me what you think of it.**

**Now back to business; the other fix I'm working on. It's going to take place in Super Smash Bros 4. I keep reading about this "Smash Mansion" in other fics, but I know little about it. All I know is that every character who has been in any Smash lives in one mansion or resort. I want you guys to tell me if there's more to it than that. **

**Now this story is going to be another ship between two fighters: Link and Lucina. I ship these two so hard it's not funny. I just hope I'll be able to post it because every time I try to start typing it in my notes, my phone decides to delete it for no apparent reason. It's so freaking frustrating but I'm not going to let that stop me. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Be sure to Like, Follow, Review, and all that good stuff. I really appreciate it. And be sure to look out for my Smash fic that I'm really excited about. I promise it won't disappoint. **


	5. How it All Happened

**A/N: Oh boy, this one was a lot of fun to write. You'll all see soon enough. I also want to say that I'm a little crestfallen that no one reviewed the last chapter. Although I want to give a shout-out to DragonicUser for Favoriting and Following this story. At least I know this wasn't a waste of my time. Anyway, what are you doing still reading the author's notes. Read what you came here to read.**

* * *

Chapter 5: How it All Happened

Alive? What does she mean by alive? This question confused Lon'qu as much the reason why Ke'ri is still alive, which still eluded him. Of course he was alive. Why wouldn't he be? This wasn't making sense.

As Lon'qu was trying to put the pieces together in his mind, Ke'ri got out of bed and quickly wrapped him in a warm embrace. He was broken out of his train of thought and stunned at the girl whose arms were wrapped around him. Normally he would have the instinct to step back from a woman who attempted to hug him, but this was no ordinary woman. He wasn't sure what to do, so he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her head and brought her closer to his chest.

He wasn't sure if this was the real one, but this warmth he felt wasn't fake. It was just like warmth he hadn't felt since days past. It was comforting. It was special. It was... Ke'ri. Right?

Ke'ri on the other hand had tears in her eyes, crying into his chest, although she wasn't sad at all. These were tears of joy and relief. She felt so happy to be able to wrap Lon'qu in her arms. No one, not even Severa, said anything for there were no words to comprehend what was happening.

It wasn't long until Ke'ri decided to break the silence, "I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were dead."

Lon'qu was still confused by what she meant by that. He let himself out of her embrace, grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her square in the eye. "What are you talking about? I thought you were dead."

It was then Ke'ri's turn to be confused, "What? But you were killed by those brigands six years ago. You died protecting me."

"No, you died protecting me."

The two didn't know what was going on. They both seemed insane to Severa who was more baffled than the two of them combined. "Okay could someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Severa turned her head toward her father, "Daddy, I want you to tell me who this woman is right now!" She then glared at Ke'ri, "And you, stay away from my Daddy until I know you are!"

"Daddy?" Ke'ri was dumbfounded by Severa's sudden proclamation, "Lon'qu, who is this girl, and why is she calling you her father?" Severa scowled even harder at her.

This definitely was not what Lon'qu was expecting. He never thought his friend he thought was dead and his daughter from the future would ever talk to each other. Hell, who would? It all seemed impossible at first thought, but here it was happening right now. "Ke'ri, this is Severa, and yes she is my daughter."

Ke'ri wasn't sure how many surprises this day would have and this was just as shocking as Lon'qu standing in front of her. "What!? But she looks almost as old as us! How is that so?"

"It's a long story." He then turned toward Severa, "Severa, to answer your question, this is Ke'ri. I mentioned her when we were walking to Arena Ferox. Remember?"

Severa stopped her angry stare at Ke'ri and took a moment for her to look back at today and tried to remember what her father had said to her. She then remembered he father saying, 'I understand what you've been going through; you lost someone you care about and you find it's hard to accept that.' _Yeah that's right_, she thought to herself, _he said that he lost someone and found it hard to bare with_. "Wait a minute," she out loud, "is that what you were talking about when you were saying you thought she was dead?"

Lon'qu nodded. "That's right," he said as he looked between both Severa and Ke'ri. "Now let me tell you that story."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the land of Chon'sin with the birds chirping and the spring breeze blowing through the grass and the petals of a cherry blossom tree atop a small hill. At the foot of the hill were Lon'qu and Ke'ri, walking up the hill in their myrmidon outfits. Ke'ri was enjoying the feel of the wind blowing at her face while Lon'qu was just behind her with a picnic basket and blanket in hand.

"Come on slowpoke," Ke'ri said looking down at him, "You're supposed to be the faster one. If you don't hurry, our picnic will already be over."

"What are you talking about? You and I are the only ones going."

She giggled at his confusion, "I know," she said as she ran up to the top of the hill. Lon'qu couldn't help but close his eyes and shake his head in disbelief. Even though he was better than her with a sword, she bested him when it came to words. "Come on already, let's set it up."

Lon'qu finally made it to the top of the hill, finally getting a view that it had to offer. Behind the cherry blossom tree was a beautiful panoramic view of a sparkling blue waterfall slamming into a river that had breath taking colors of blue and white. The sun's rays reflected off the water making it sparkle even more; almost as if the river was made of diamonds.

Ke'ri sighed at the sight of it, "I always love coming here. It always seems to make me think that I've found a way to walk to Heaven." This hill to Ke'ri was like her special spot for her and Lon'qu. It was such lucky find for the two of them.

As she was starting out at the waterfall, Lon'qu was spreading the blanket on the grass for their picnic. "If you don't stop looking out there, I'll have already eaten that pie that you enjoy."

Heating that threat, even though she knew it was fake, caught her attention immediately. The pie he was talking about was a dark chocolate mousse pie with a scoop of green tea ice cream on the top. Ke'ri was a sucker for bitter sweets and would do anything for them. "Don't you dare even think of eating it all," she said in playful intimidating way, "Do that, and prepare to face my wrath."

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow at her. That look on his face made her want to laugh but she wanted to keep her imposing composure. He kept staring at her trying to break her which seemed to be working; as hard as she tried, her face grew more and more into a smile and less like an intimidating stare. When she couldn't take it any more, Ke'ri started blurting out laughing. That caused Lon'qu the chuckle a bit as well.

"Good Gods Lon'qu," she said in between laughs, "I don't understand how you're able to keep a face like that all the time; always so serious and unimpressed while at the same time funny to look at."

He wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or insult so he responded, "Well, this is the face I was born with." He grinned and Ke'ri giggled.

"Well thank you for enlightening me Mr. Smarta-" Ke'ri stopped speaking when she saw someone walk up the hill. "Huh, who are those people?"

Lon'qu turned behind him to find ten or so people walking towards them. The man in the front was obviously a Swordmaster by his attire, but there seemed to be something glowing in his hand. The Swordmaster looked up at the top of the hill away from whatever was in his hand to lock eyes with Lon'qu and Ke'ri. He smiled to himself, but there was something off about it.

As he and his men reached the hilltop he stopped in front of the pair. "Greetings," he said before looking at Lon'qu, "I believe you have something that belongs me, boy."

"What?" he responded. Lon'qu wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he started to get a bad feeling in his gut about this man. "I don't even know who you are."

"Of course you don't, how rude of me. I am Gang'chao, leader of the Enigma Rogues."

That sounded like an interesting name for a group to Ke'ri. "Enigma Rogues?"

Gang'chao then turned his attention towards Ke'ri but now had a very deviant grin plastered onto his face. "That's right my dear." This made her and Lon'qu very uncomfortable. They felt nothing good from this man. Gang'chao then turned to his men who seemed to be waiting for an order. "This is her boys. Kill the lad and take the girl alive."

"What!?" the couple said in unison. The men drew their swords from their scabbards and surrounded the two. Ke'ri was still trying to comprehend what was going on while Lon'qu instinctively drew his Killing Edge.

"Ke'ri, draw your blade," he said as he moved his back to her back. Even though she was still lost she did as she was told and drew her own Killing Edge.

The sight of them ready to defend themselves made Gang'chao chuckle a bit. "How cute. They think they can stop me just because they have swords. Well, let's just see how long they can last." This got onto Lon'qu's nerves. Not only was this man going to kill him and take Ke'ri away, but now he was mocking his swordsmanship. The blade has always been Lon'qu's passion for as long as he can remember. Ke'ri wasn't bothered by it as much but she still took offense to it. Gang'chao then drew one of his blades and pointed it at them. "Have at them boys!"

All ten thieves rushed in swords drawn, ready to cut Lon'qu down. However, Lon'qu wasn't going to go out so easily. Each thief took turns slashing at him while he deflected each swipe with his blade. It was almost like they weren't even trying, because Ke'ri was able to take the time after Lon'qu guarded their blows to slice them all in the chest. One after another, the men were falling like flies not learning from each others' mistakes.

All the men lay dead on the ground polluting the green grass with crimson blood. The pair of friends weren't even breathing heavily from all the bodies they had killed. Gang'chao sighed at the sight of the pile of bodies that used to be his men. "It just goes to show you; if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself." He then took his time and prepared himself for combat. As he was doing this, Ke'ri rushed in while he was doing nothing to attack.

"Ke'ri, stop!" Lon'qu yelled since she was the one that Gang'chao was after. She seemed to not comprehend that.

As she was closing in, Ke'ri brought her sword overhead to finish him with one shot. Ke'ri knew how fast she was, so she thought she could outmaneuver with a clean cut, but she was wrong. Just as she allowed her blade to fall on him, Gang'chao parried her strike with his blade, causing Ke'ri to stumble on her legs and lose her footing. Gang'chao took advantage of this and delivered a swift kick in her midsection while sent her falling to the ground.

Lon'qu was shock by what he had just witnessed. "Ke'ri!" He rushed his way to help herb, but as he was, Gang'chao rushed and stood in between them. Lon'qu stopped dead in his tracks and stared him in the eye. He was getting furious with everything this man and everything he has said and done. "Leave now before I slice you in two!" he threatened.

"Oh please boy," he retorted, "you've no idea what I am capable of. As I've said before, 'this girl is going with me.'"

That was the last straw. Lon'qu had had enough of this man's words and his presence. As quickly as he could, Lon'qu unleashed a flurry of sword swipes in hopes that he would he able to hit him. Unfortunately, Gang'chao was able to parry each swipe with precision, speed, and control. Even though he could see that, Lon'qu couldn't help but swipe wildly without end. It wasn't long before he started getting tired and his swings started getting more sluggish. Gang'chao used this chance and parried Lon'qu's sword out of his hand. The sword went flying and impaled itself into the ground.

Gang'chao frowned, "I'm quite disappointed," he said. "I was hoping you two would give me a little bit of a challenge. Oh well, prepare to meet your end boy." He held his blade with both hands and crouched down; ready too leap to land the final.

'Is this it?' Lon'qu thought to himself as time seemed to slow down as he was nearing his end, 'Is this all I'm capable of? I-I've lost.' Just as it seemed like he was about to meet his inevitable death, something suddenly pushed him away from the attack, saving his life. He didn't know what happened until it was too late.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ke'ri screamed as she felt the cold blade of Gang'chao's sword slice her from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"What?" Gang'chao said as he withdrew his sword. "No!"

"Ke'ri!" Lon'qu yelled as he watched her fall to the ground.

The moment she hit the ground, her body became as limp as a marionette falling from its shelf. She was still breathing, but they were shallower then they usually were. Lon'qu quickly got back on his feet and ran to Ke'ri's side. When he reached her, he knelt down and held her up by her back.

"Ke'ri, hold on," he said frantically, "you're going to be alright. Just stay with me!" He wasn't sure what to do.

Here he was with the only friend he ever had dying in his arms. What could he do?

It wasn't long before she slightly opened her eyes. She smiled a bit and placed a hand on his face. "I-I'm sorry L-Lon'qu. Thank you... for being the... best f-friend I've ever... had..." She closed her eyes and puffed out her final breath. It was certain; Ke'ri was dead.

"Ke'ri! Please don't leave me! Don't go!" Lon'qu was devastated as he held the lifeless she'll that was once his best friend. There was no one else he could turn to since he lived alone in the slums. Now that the one person he could trust was gone, he knew he was now utterly alone. "KE'RI!"

"Gods, this won't do at all," Gang'chao said as he stood over the both of them. He didn't seem as upset as Lon'qu was, but it was clear that he was perturbed by all this. It should also be noted that whatever was in his hand stopped glowing. He glanced at his no longer glowing hand and closed his eyes in thought. "I guess we'll have to do this the complicated way. Count yourself lucky boy. I've no need to kill anymore, so I'll just leave you to clean up this mess. Just be sure to work on that sword arm if we ever meet again. I promise you I won't be as generous as I am now."

He turned around and made his way down the hill. As he was walking away, Lon'qu looked up and watched him leave. He also noticed that the emblem on his back was not the normal symbol of a Swordmaster; it was a skull with a dagger gripped between its teeth. As much as he wanted to go after him and avenge Ke'ri's death, he knew it would be for naught. It became clear that Gang'chao out classed him in every other way in the blade, and if he did go after him, it would certainly mean a death sentence.

He looked back down at Ke'ri's corpse and just stared at it for what seemed like ages to him. Many thoughts were swimming around in his head like 'Why did this have to happen?' and 'What was that man after?' However the biggest question he said to himself, "What am I going to tell her parents?" Lon'qu was mortified at the thought of telling her parents that she died because he failed to protect her. He didn't have a choice; he knew he had to tell them.

Lon'qu proceeded to carry her bloody body off the ground and walk back to their village. He hadn't noticed until now that the sky had turned from bright and sunny to dark and stormy. Thunder was starting to boom and rain was beginning to fall. Seemed to match the mood of the day for him. He took one last look at their now destroyed picnic to find the blanket torn to shreds and their basket was crushed, along with the dark chocolate pie and other foodstuff packed inside. Lon'qu couldn't help but sigh at the sight of it. "I just wish we could have at least shared that pie together."

* * *

The room became silent. No one said anything why Lon'qu was telling his story and no one was saying anything after he was done. Severa and Ke'ri were listening to the whole thing without interrupting. Even though he seemed like telling this heartbreaking story hadn't fazed him, Severa could tell her father was hurting inside. She should have never pried into it she thought to herself. Even though it was a sensitive subject, she had to ask, "Does mother know this story?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I told her during the war some time after I proposed to her."

The mention of the war caught Ke'ri's attention. "War? What war?"

Both Lon'qu and Severa turned their attention to her. Of course she didn't know about the war. She was dead when it happened. At least that's what they thought. "The war against Ylisse and Valm. Ylisse prevailed and Valm was liberated from its Conqueror," Lon'qu said until he realized that their situation had nothing to do with the war. "Never mind that, we're getting sidetracked. Ke'ri, how are you still alive? You died right in front of my eyes."

"No, you died. When I was kicked in the stomach, I wasn't able to get up and save you. That man Gang'chao sliced your head clean off your neck. He then took me away for six years and treated me like a slave."

This was all so confusing. Nothing was making sense at all. There was no way in either of their minds that the other could be alive. However hearing of Gang'chao using Ke'ri as as slave was infuriating.

Lon'qu took a moment to think about this until an idea popped in his mind. "I got it." Both Severa and Ke'ri turned their attention to him to listen to what he had to say. "The Enigma Rogues. They must have something to do this. I'm going to find them and get some answers."

"But Daddy, we killed all of them."

"No. There's still one more."

Ke'ri gasped in shock, "No Lon'qu. Don't even think of looking for Gang'chao. He managed to kill you. I don't want that to happen again."

"I haven't been sitting idly by since that day Ke'ri. I've gotten stronger. No one has ever been able to defeat me. I'm ready for him any day."

Just before Ke'ri could continue, the door opened and Libra was on the other side with a pile of clothes in his arms. "Lon'qu I wanted to leave these here for- Oh! She's awake! Thank the Gods for her recovery," he said as he laid the clothes on the table in the center of the room. "Might I ask who she is now?"

Ke'ri was about to answer, but Lon'qu was quick to stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder. What was he suppose to say? Even if he were to tell him her name, Libra would most likely ask more questions. Before anyone could even think of something to say, Severa spoke up. "She's my sister. From the future." Lon'qu and Ke'ri were surprised by the sudden lie coming from Severa. Ke'ri was about to speak up but was once again stopped by Lon'qu.

"You're sister?" Libra repeated. "But I thought you said you didn't know her."

"We got into a fight earlier today before she fell off a small cliff. That's why she was so injured. I only said I didn't know her because I was still a little mad with her. I realize I was wrong to do that and now I feel bad for it. I just hope the Gods can forgive me for my sins."

Libra thought about it for a bit and accepted it as the truth. After all, people are known to do stupid things. "I'm sure the Gods will overlook it this one time Severa." Libra then turned to Ke'ri. "Good evening milady. My name is Libra and I have a set of clothes for you to try on. There is no need to worry about returning them. They are yours now."

"Thank you my good lady," she said still unsure about this whole situation. "I will be forever grateful."

Libra cringed a bit. "Actually, I'm a man." Ke'ri looked harder at his face and gasped at her mistake. She was about to apologize, but Libra held his hand up to stop her. "No need to apologize. You're not the first one to make that mistake." He then turned around and left the infirmary.

Now that he was gone, the trio was able to talk freely again. Ke'ri started with, "Will this day ever stop surprising me?" Lon'qu and Severa couldn't help but laugh at her confusion. Ke'ri was starting to get a little irritated. "Okay, could someone please explain to me what in the world all that about? All I can tell is that now I'm from the future, I'm your sister," she said as she pointed at Severa who was still giggling, "and apparently, I can no longer tell the difference between a man and a woman."

Lon'qu stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, let me explain some things..."

* * *

**A/N: And that my dear readers was my take on the death of Ke'ri. Even though the game and the wiki say she was a simple village girl, she was from Chon'sin, so I thought it would be fitting to make her a Myrmidon. I also imagined her to be Lon'qu's polar opposite; a fun loving girl who gets along with everyone. I'm going to go more in-depth about her in the next chapter.**

**Also, I've just begun writing my one-shot LinkxLucina Smash fic. I'm going to be putting FE:AM on hiatus until I finish the one-shot, but still, if you want to read it, your going to have to follow me to find out. Or just click on my name in the later future; whatever works for you guys.**

**Thank you for reading. Be sure to Favorite, Follow, Review, and all that good stuff. See you guys later. ;D**


	6. Clothes Make the Myrmidon

**A/N: Yes, I am not giving up on this story, and I'm sorry it took so long! I thought about it for a while, and I thought, "I won't be doing two stories at the same time, because my schedule is already crowded enough." So, I'm going to continue Awakened Miracles and not do my Smash fic until this one is done. Now I just want to say that this chapter is kind of boring, but is necessary to get the plot moving and to showcase Lon'qu and Ke'ri's still existing bond. Anyways, don't let this bother you guys and enjoy the read.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Clothes Make the Myrmidon

After what had seemed to be an eternity, Lon'qu concluded his "short" summary on what had happened over the past six years. Ke'ri sat on the infirmary bed listening to him intently while Severa fell asleep on it from listening to the story that she already knew. This was all so daunting for her to handle; from learning about the three wars, the time travelers and the rise and fall of the Fell Dragon, it all seemed so surreal to her.

"All that happened while I was gone?" she asked. Lon'qu only closed his eyes and nodded his head, confirming her question. She then turned her head to look at the sleeping Severa, lost in thought. "So, your daughter is one of those people from the future?"

"That's right," he said, "if it weren't for her and her friends, we wouldn't be here in a time of peace." He then walked closer to the bed and stood over Severa's face. He bushed some of her hair from her face to get a better look at her and smiled. "I owe her my life. A good life."

It became silent after he said that. The smile on his face gave a sense of warmth and a very fatherly aura about it. Ke'ri really liked looking at his smile, for she always thought she would never see it again. She lost herself staring at him and slowly but surely proceeded to hug him. As she wrapped her arms around his waste, Lon'qu snapped out of it and became fully aware of what she was doing. Even thought the shock of her hug surprised him, he didn't stop her advance whatsoever. "I missed you... so much," she said as she began to sob.

"Calm down," he said as he knelled down in front of her. He gave her a soft smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm here now, so there's no need to cry. I'm not going to leave you again."

Ke'ri felt so happy to hear him say that. Having, apparently, watched him get killed was a very grueling experience, and one that she would never want to see again. "Thank you Lon'qu. You really are my best friend."

"Yeah," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. He could still feel like she was still a bit shaken from whatever it was she went through, but that only just made him want to comfort her more. After that, he moved his attention to his daughter and started shaking her arm. "Severa, wake up."

Severa wasn't asleep for tooling, so she woke up very quickly. "*Yawn* Gods, how long was I out for?"

"Not long, now get up. We need to give Ke'ri her privacy. She needs to change out of those rags."

After all that had happened Ke'ri hadn't realized how exposed her body was, at least more exposed than she would have desired. She proceeded to cover herself with her arms and her face started to blush.

Lon'qu and Severa turned the other way around and walked out the door. Now that she was alone, Ke'ri put her arms down and walked to her new clothes. As she grabbed them, she hung them from her hands and examined what Libra had brought her. "I'm supposed to wear this?"

* * *

After a few minutes, Ke'ri emerged from the infirmary doors and Lon'qu and Severa went to lead her out. However they were not expecting to see her in an over sized brown robe with a large hood. Lon'qu could tell from her face that she didn't like it one bit.

"Oh Gods, that is just horrid!" Severa exclaimed.

"I know," Ke'ri said, "it's ugly. But, I shouldn't be complaining since that War Monk was nice enough to just me something a bit more dignified than those rags."

"Yeah, but he should have been nicer and gotten you something that actually looks good. We need to do some shopping." Severa turned her head towards her father. "Daddy, I hope you have a lot of gold with you."

"What?! Why do I have to pay?"

"Because I though she was your best friend. You wouldn't want her to be seen in public in this, would you?"

Lon'qu turned his attention to Ke'ri and saw that she was making a puppy face following Severa's lead. Her eyes were open as wide as they could be and her bottom lip was quivering. This was too much for him to take because she used to do this before and he would always crack. "Alright, I'll do it. Just be sure this won't be like our last shopping spree, Severa."

"No worries Daddy. I've learned my lesson and it won't happen again." She turned to Ke'ri. "You hear that Ke'ri? My daddy's going buy you new clothes!"

"Oh how exciting! I can't wait to see what Ylistol has to offer. Let's go!"

Ke'ri ran her way down the hall of the castle with Severa running behind her. Lon'qu fell behind from walking instead of running for he wasn't as excited as the two young women. "Gods, I don't know who's in bigger trouble; me or my wallet."

* * *

The streets of Ylistol were crowded with people. The market places were practically stuffed with people looking to buy food and other goods. The many shops had many items for sale and the merchants were all trying to get people's attention to buy their goods. Ever since the end of the war, the continent has celebrated the fall of the Fell Dragon, and its citizens have been out without a care in the world knowing that there was no way Grima would ever come back.

The trio had made their way out of the castle and into the the city streets. Ke'ri and Severa were walking and talking to each other while Lon'qu was behind them and was just out of earshot. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell they were already becoming quick friends. Ke'ri always had that effect on people, unlike him. It was good to see that this Ke'ri was the same Ke'ri he once knew. Maybe she is the real one.

"Lon'qu, look at this!" Ke'ri was pointing at some sort of store that seemed to be selling clothes that were not common in Ylisse.

Lon'qu looked to where she was pointing and saw a sign that hung above the establishment. "'What's in Chon'sin'? What the hell kind of store is this?"

"It looks like it's a department store filled with clothes from Chon'sin. Let's go here!"

"This place does look promising," Severa said. "Daddy, I think this is the best place to get Ke'ri clothes."

"Alright," he said, "but I don't want either of you to go overboard. I only have so money."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Come on Ke'ri, let's get you some new clothes."

Severa and Ke'ri strolled their way into the store and began to admire all of the foreign attire. They consisted of clothes designed mainly for Myrmidons, Swordmasters, and Trueblades. They all had unique patterns and colors to them, but they were each specifically tailored to their designated class.

"My Gods," Ke'ri said. "There are so many different outfits, I don't know where to start."

Severa place her hand on Ke'ri's shoulder. "Don't worry Ke'ri. You may not know this, but I have a keen eye when it comes to fashion. I'll help you pick the best outfit."

"Really? Oh thank you Severa. I must confess, you really do know how to work that Hero's armor." Severa just chuckled at her comment. Ke'ri then rushed to the nearest clothes rack and picked out a green Myrmidon outfit. "What do think of this one?"

"Umm, I don't think that color suits you. You need something brighter to really show off your tanned skin." Severa turned around and picked out a yellow Swordmaster outfit. "What about this one?"

"I don't really like the color yellow. Plus, it's considered a great dishonor in Chon'sin to wear the armor of a higher class when you haven't sufficiently trained for it."

"Okay. I guess I should respect that since I'm half Chon'sinese. What else is there?"

Severa and Ke'ri were both looking around the store for something that would suit Ke'ri the best. As they were doing that, Lon'qu was leaning against the wall of the store watching them. It was kind of amusing for him to see his best friend and daughter in a fluster over clothes. As he was watching, something caught his eye; a Myrmidon outfit with a white and black color palette. It was mainly white, but it's designs were black as well as the fur at the ends of its sleeves. Lon'qu couldn't help but be attracted to it, even though it was a woman's clothing. "This looks nice. Maybe she'll like this." Lon'qu took the clothes from the rack and made his way to the girls.

Meanwhile, Ke'ri and Severa were surrounded by different Myrmidon outfits of different colors and styles laying on the floor. They just couldn't seem to find a good outfit for Ke'ri. "I give up," she said. "We'll never agree on any one of these designs."

"Don't worry Ke'ri," Severa said reassuringly, "I've never found an outfit that didn't suit anyone. I'm not going to fail today."

"If I could interrupt," said a voice coming from behind them. The two girls turned around to find Lon'qu holding the white Myrmidon outfit he had found without them knowing. They were surprised to see what was in his hands. "I was thinking that this would be a nice fit for you Ke'ri." He extended his arm holding the clothes to give to her and she gladly accepted them.

"Lon'qu it's lovely!" She turned to Severa. "Severa, I've decided that I want to wear this. What do you think?"

"I think it suits you. It isn't something I would want to wear, but you would look good in it." Severa moved next to her father and playfully nudged him in the chest. "Gosh father, I didn't know you had good taste in women's clothing. That wouldn't even be the last thing I would think about you."

Lon'qu looked the other way. "I just... um... I just happened to find them and... thought they would be alright.

That's all."

"Lon'qu, are you blushing?" Ke'ri said. "That's so cute!" It was true; Lon'qu's face had become as red as an apple. It was extremely embarrassing for him to be thought as good at clothes shopping.

"Just put the damn thing on so that we can leave already," he said as his face continued to turn different shades of red. The girls began laughing at his dismay.

Not wanting to cause him anymore trouble, Ke'ri walked her way to the dressing rooms to try on her new clothes. She was so giddy to try them on, not just because it was beautiful, but because Lon'qu had picked it out for her. It meant a lot to her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ke'ri spun her way out of the changing room, letting the tails of her outfit swing around. Lon'qu and Severa watched how happy she was and both judged the outfit a a perfect fit.

"So how do I look you guys?" Ke'ri said as the back flaps of her brand new outfit flew around with each step she took. The bright white very much complemented her tanned skin and the black to her blue eyes, and both Severa and Lon'qu just stared in awe at her as she stood there waiting for an answer for her question.

"I say this is complete perfection!" Severa said. "I don't think I could pull off wearing that, but you Ke'ri really give it flare." Ke'ri couldn't help but blush at he complement. Severa turned to her father. "So Daddy, what do you think of her?"

Lon'qu started blushing as well. "You look... nice, Ke'ri." That was all he said. Other people would be a bit upset to just be told they only look nice, but Ke'ri knew he was uncomfortable making such compliments.

She smiled. "That's sweet of you Lon'qu."

Before he could say anything else to her, Lon'qu felt someone tap the back of his shoulder. He turned around to find a pair of blonde curly pig tails in front of his face. "Lon'qu!"

"Lissa? What are you doing here? I thought you were still with Libra?"

"No, my healing lesson ended when you and Severa brought that injured girl in." Just as she said that, Lissa took notice of Ke'ri standing behind him and Severa. "Oh you're all better? That's wonderful! My name is Lissa, and I was helping in your recovery."

"It's very nice to meet you miss Lissa and you have my gratitude as well. My name is Ke'ri."

"Ke'ri? That's a nice name. So, how are you feeling since you got up today?"

"I feel very well, thank you for your concern. Although, might I ask what it is you are shopping here for. I don't mean to be rude, but you don't seem to be the kind to wear Chon'sinese clothing."

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it. My son Owain and I are shopping for new clothes for him because 'he requires the true garb of the time traveling hero in order to unlock the power of the Gods in his sword hand' or something like that. He said it's supposed to be green." Ke'ri became very confused by this.

"Gods, Owain," Severa interjected, "I wish he would just drop the warrior act and become some entertainer or something."

"Well, I will admit he has the talent of one, but I still think he's better with a weapon in hand like his father."

Lon'qu nodded, "Yeah, I honestly think he gets his attitude from Vaike, which I think..."

"What's that about my father?" As if on que, Owain came out of nowhere holding and green Swordmaster's outfit. He stood next to Lissa and put an arm around her shoulder. "Sir Lon'qu! It's good to see Regna Ferrox's greatest swordsman return to Ylistol. What brings you over here; a passion to defeat my father, the Mighty Vaike, in a battle to the death?"

"No you idiot," Severa answered, "we're just here to do some shopping for a fri-" That was was when it hit her. 'Oh Gods! Owain doesn't know about Ke'ri. I can't tell him and Lissa she's my sister, because he'll know that's not true!'

"Severa, you okay? You just went pale all of a sudden," Owain said. That was when he took notice of Ke'ri standing behind her. "Oh, hello there, what's your-" but before he could finish is question, Severa covered his mouth with her hand without warning.

"Owain, can I speak to you in private for a minute?" Without even waiting for an answer, Severa dragged Owain away from their parents to the corner of the store. As hard as he tried, he couldn't escape her grasp. Lissa was baffled by what had just happened while Lon'qu was relived a little. He had a feeling this lie of Ke'ri being his daughter wouldn't last very long, and this was confirming it.

"O-kay," Lissa said. "Anyway Lon'qu, are you coming to the weapon ceremony at the castle tonight?"

"Weapon ceremony? What's that?"

"Well, you know all those weapons that you delivered from Ferox? Chrom wants to reward some of the shepherds for their help in the war. He told me some of the people he was considering and you're one of them. Isn't that exciting?"

"Me? Did I really make such a difference in the war?"

"Well, Chrom thinks so. I'm sure he wouldn't just give any random person a legendary weapon."

She did have a point there; Lon'qu isn't one to not do any work. He remembered that when the Shepherds weren't engaged in combat, they would work around camp moving weapons, washing clothes, and preparing food. He would always lend a hand in these endeavors, but he thought very little of it, since they never helped in the war effort.

"I suppose you're right." He thought about the ceremony for a moment and made his decision. "Very well, I will attend to this ceremony. But once it is over, I'm going to return home, back to Cordelia."

"Alright, but what about Ke'ri? Where is she going?" Lissa asked.

Just before Lon'qu could worry about answering her question, "My good friend Ke'ri!" Owain exclaimed out of nowhere. He walked past Lissa and have Ke'ri a big hug, much to everyone's confusion, especially her's. "It has been much too long since I've last seen you. I must tell you, it has been a difficult task to go though battle after battle without all my friends by my side. That is no longer the case, now that you have returned to us."

Lon'qu didn't know why he was saying this, but thought maybe Severa had something to do with it. Lissa was listening to what her son said started to put two and two together. "Wait, Ke'ri is another child from the future?"

"That's right!" Severa said as he walked from behind Lissa towards the group. "She's my little sister and we found a few weeks ago."

"Little sister?" Lissa turned to Lon'qu as she finally put the pieces together. "Lon'qu, you're having another kid?"

Lon'qu was hesitant to answer her question since it was still strange to call Ke'ri his other daughter, but he was also wondering how in the world Severa was able to convince Owain to say what he said. "That's... that's right. It's something I... definitely didn't see coming," he said as he glanced at Owain, as if he was talking about him.

Lissa's eyes began to sparkle at this news. "Oh Gods, I'm so excited for you Lon'qu! You'll be just like Chrom and Sumia with Lucina and Cynthia!"

"Yes, it certainly is... overwhelming."

"Oh I can't wait. So I'll see you at the ceremony then."

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Great! Come on Owain, let's get going."

"Actually mother," Owain said as he walked over to her and handed her the green Swordmaster garb, "I need to ask Ke'ri something really quick. I'll meet you at the carriage."

Lissa wasn't sure what he wanted to ask her, but since they haven't seen each other in such a long time, it only seemed natural that he would want to talk to her. "Okay Owain, I'll be right outside if you need me." She said goodbye to all her friends and made her way to purchase the Swordmaster garb.

Once she was out of sight, Owain's face started to look very confused. "So, why did you need me to say all that stuff? Who is Ke'ri?"

"It's complicated," Severa replied. "Just don't tell anyone from this era that she isn't my sister. We barely even understand what's going on, but we're trying to help her."

"Alright then. My lips are tighter than a bear trap, but you'd better keep your end of the deal."

'Deal? What deal?' thought Lon'qu. As he took a glance at Severa, he saw that she was glancing at him with her face red as blood. He had never seen her face so red.

"Not in front of my father you idiot!" she exclaimed.

Owain then realized what he had just said, and then put on a grim face, as if he was afraid his life was on the line. "Oh crap! Sorry! I-I'll see you later then!" Owain then started running for his life in his mother's direction.

What had just occurred right now? That was the main question in Lon'qu's mind. Whatever was happening, it really embarrassed Severa. "I'm not even going to ask what you two were talking about," he said as Severa kept her back in front of him.

* * *

As the trio exited the shop after purchasing Ke'ri's new outfit, they began to notice that the sun was nearing the horizon. It had only seemed like the sun was in the middle of the sky, but now it was suddenly sunset. "Good heavens, how long have we been shopping?" Ke'ri said.

Severa didn't seem as perplexed as her though. "This is actually pretty normal for me. I could spend hours just trying to decide what clothes to buy. I've got very high standards."

Ke'ri didn't seem to hear what she said and turned toward Lon'qu. "Lon'qu, I'm so sorry this took longer than I thought it would. I thought we would just be in and out in no time, but instead, I wasted your time all because my own selfish desires."

He just stood there and looked like he didn't care about the big loss of time. It's not like he had anything important to do, plus, her clothes only cost 750 gold, which wasn't too expensive for him. Even though he thought at first this would be a very long and boring trip for clothes, he didn't mind it in the end. Maybe because he was with her. "It's okay Ke'ri. You don't need to think about it too much. It wasn't that bad, and I'm glad I got to help you with this."

"Are you sure, because, I don't want you to say that just because it'll make me feel better."

"I mean it Ke'ri. Even though this isn't what I would prefer to do, I'm glad I got to help you with this."

Ke'ri smiled at what he said. This proved to her that this was the Lon'qu she remembers, because he would always be nice to her even when she would drag him into things that he wouldn't want to do. "Thank you Lon'qu, that really puts my mind at ease."

"I'm glad that's so. Now what do you say we go to that weapons ceremony?"

"Oh, you mean the one Lissa mentioned earlier? Yes, let's go there right now!"

"Oh yeah," Severa interjected, "I heard about that. Owain told me about that when we were talking. It was an odd thing to mention, but he said that Chrom may be giving something to you father."

"I know, Lissa told me. So what do you say we go there now," he said with a grin.

"Yes, let's go. I can't wait to see what the prince of such a wonderful country is going to give you Lon'qu," Ke'ri said.

As the group made they're way to the castle, they didn't notice the hooded figure who was leaning on the wall of a building, eavesdropping on their conversation. He wore a black hood that covered his face so that he wouldn't be seen staring at them and a large cape that wrapped around his body. He kept staring at the group and watched as they walked in the direction of the Ylissian castle. "A weapon ceremony, eh? I think the boss would like to hear about this."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, like I said, kind of boring but necessary. I hope you guys still liked it regardless. I wanted to showcase two of my favorite ships in the game, and I plan to show all of them in the next chapter. Plus, did you guys catch that little Legend of Zelda Easter egg I planted there? If you didn't, then you must be duller than rocks (not really JK). Anyway guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, and be sure to follow, favorite, and all that good stuff. See ya then! ;)**


	7. A Ceremony to Remember

**A/N: God damn. This took a lot longer than necessary. First of all, I just want to blame Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, and Codename S.T.E.A.M for being such awesome games. They have distracted me so much that I haven't been writing this as much as I wished. That and starting freshman year in college, I've had my hands full. Either way, I hope you like this chapter even after the long delay thanks to my own negligence. **

Chapter 7: A Ceremony to Remember

As time passed getting to the castle, the sun seemed to sink deeper into the horizon and turned into a beautiful shade of red. The trio had finally made it to the castle gates and was escorted by the guards to the ballroom where the ceremony would take place. As they were walking through hallway after courtyard, Ke'ri couldn't help but take in the peaceful aura that the castle was giving off. The flowers of the courtyard were unlike the ones she used to see in Chon'sin. The halls were covered with elegant paintings and tapestries that seemed to give the castle life and make it not feel empty.

Even though she knew she was being cared for here, she never took the opportunity to analyze it until now. "Wow, I never realized this place was so big."

Lon'qu took notice of her interest in the castle. He did think it was nice place, but he had already gotten used to it during the wars. "Yeah, it can be bit overwhelming at first, but you get used to it quickly."

Ke'ri smiled at his response. Having a friend know the area made her feel more comfortable, because she thought she would easily get lost in the castle. It certainly is larger than the buildings of Chon'sin.

"Sir Lon'qu," said one of the guards guiding them, "the ballroom is just through these doors. The ceremony will begin in a few minutes."

Both guards grabbed each of the double doors and opened the way into the ballroom. As they opened, trio was able to see that all the other Shepherds had arrived before them. They could see that everyone was sitting next to their spouses and children from the future; all of them doing their own little thing.

They could see that Lissa had made it before them, but was now accompanied by her husband, Vaike, as well as Owain. The two men seemed to testing each other's strength with an arm wrestling match while Lissa cheered them both on. Owain was starting to tire is father out and pin his hand down. Just as he was about to win, Vaike let out a belch right at Owain's face, causing him to lose his focus and giving in the Vaike's strength. With his son's arm pinned down, Vaike declared himself the victor and the strongest man of the family.

Sully was scolding Stahl for bringing roasted chicken to the ceremony and for eating it before the event even started. Kjelle didn't seem to get involved, but instead was polishing her General's shield and Silver Lance. As Stahl was digging into his chicken, Sully smacked it out of his hands and splattered on Kjelle's chest armor. Kjelle was shocked at what had just happened while her parents just speechlessly stared at her. As she started to react, her whole face became red with anger and she unleashed her rage on her parents. They became very embarrassed by this, and for some odd reason, Sully didn't stand up for herself.

Miriel and Laurent seemed to be messing around with some sort of thunder tome than made the hair under their oversized hats float up. As more sparks of electricity began to appear, their hats began to levitate. Kellam didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, but knowing him and his "talent," he probably was there and he just couldn't be noticed again.

Queen Sumia and Princess Cynthia were sitting in the front of the room and had chains of flowers in their hands. They must have made them to pass the time. There were many different flowers in the chain, such as daisies, daffodils, honey suckles, and so many others, they could be considered gardens that could be wrapped around your neck. Chrom and Lucina were most likely behind the curtain of the ballroom's stage getting ready.

Lady Maribelle and her son Brady were sipping cups of tea while Gaius was enjoying a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Being his son, Brady was able to sneak in a few sugar cubes in his tea while his mom wasn't looking, but he did receive a thumbs up from his father.

Panne and Fredrick seemed to be busy trying to calm their son Yarne down. Yarne has always been a coward, but now that the war is over, what else could he possibly be afraid of dying from? Maybe he saw a spider or something.

Since Cordelia and Lon'qu lived in the northern half of Regna Ferox, word of this ceremony probably didn't make it to them in time. That was why no one talked about it and why she's not here either. However, there was one detail that Lon'qu couldn't get out of his head; why didn't Basilio mention it to him when he sent him on this delivery? Maybe he thought they already knew. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter now, though it would have been nice for Lon'qu to have Cordelia by his side during this, even baby Severa.

Nowi and Gregor seemed to be as carefree as ever, playing house together. This was strange since they're married in real life. Their daughter, Nah, just looked at her parents with a face that wished they would act more their age (again). They had their plastic tea cups and small cookies to dip into their imaginary drinks.

Henry and Noire were holding a small wooden box and looking inside it. Noire looked scared to death as her father stuck his finger in it, flinched, and pulled a small cobra hanging from his fingertip. Henry laughed as he could feel the viper's venom spread through his (unnaturally thin) bloodstream. As he was tickling its belly, Tharja, who was sitting right next to him, scoffed at him and used a dark tomb to disintegrate the reptile into ash. She gave her husband an antidote which he grudgingly accepted with a smile and a laugh, and Noire's worries for her father's life were put to rest.

Donnel was trying to follow the dance steps that Olivia and Inigo were showing him. It no secret to anyone that Donnel had two left feet, but he was known to be a quick learner, so maybe he could learn. That was what Lon'qu was thinking until Donnel lost his balance while standing on one foot. The young farm boy fell back on his potted head and lay on the ground. His wife and son rushed to his aid to see if he was hurt, but that wasn't the case thanks to Donnel's pot helmet. He even hit it with his knuckle to confirm that he was okay. Olivia and Inigo were relived by this and chuckled a little.

The Duke and Duchess of Rosanne, Virion and Cherche, seemed to be in a little lovers moment. Virion had always been a man for romance and such, and it would seem as though it had spread to his normally serious wife. As they were all goo-goo eyes with each other, two ear piercing roars filled the walls of the ballroom. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the two identical wyverns leashed by Gerome. Gerome still kept his mask on and looked as emotionless as ever. His parents stopped admiring themselves and started to cuddle both Minervas.

Even though they weren't married yet, Libra and Anna have always seen eye to eye, despite their differences. Anna is a money loving saleswoman and Libra is an selfless priest. Even so, Libra has been giving his girlfriend good business advice and Anna has been giving money to charity. Since the end of the war, they have been going out with each other for quite a while. Right now, they were just talking and didn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary.

The only Shepherd who seemed to be absent was the young Mage Ricken. Word had it that he and his parents had moved to Plegia to act as the Ylissian Embassy for the country.

"Wow," Ke'ri said in awe. "There are so many people here. Is everyone here a Shepherd?"

"That's right," Lon'qu answered. "Everyone here was recruited by Prince Chrom during the three wars I told you about, including myself. It was difficult at first to fight alongside these people, but I eventually got used to them."

"Don't forget you got married and had a beautiful baby girl," Severa interjected.

"Yeah," he said with his eyes closed, "I guess I did."

The three were about to make it to their seats, but Severa stopped them. She didn't want any of her friends to ask questions about Ke'ri and who she was. She decided that she and Ke'ri would wait in the back of the room while Lon'qu takes his seat. Without question, Lon'qu followed his daughter's idea because he had the exact same mindset.

The whole room was crowded with the Shepherds in their chairs. It almost seemed impossible for Lon'qu to find his seat in the crowd, but lucky, he found his seat and two other empty one on the very edge of all the other seats. Each chair was purely made of mahogany with a cerulean seat cushion embroidered with the brand of the exalt. Lon'qu took the seat at the very edge and just stared at the two empty seats next to him. There was no doubt that that these were meant for Cordelia and Severa. Just looking at those seats made him wish that Cordelia was here and not stuck in the cold of Regna Ferox.

Just as Lon'qu was about to lament more about his wife, "Lon'qu, it's so good to see you again!" He couldn't help but flinch at the sudden voice that came from right next to him. He turned around to find a man who was about his height and build with hair as white as snow. Despite his hair color, he appeared to be in his mid to early twenties. He also wore a unique violet coat with gold embroidery and eyeball designs on its sleeves.

"Robin," Lon'qu said with a smile.

"How have you been?" Robin asked, "It's been so long since I've seen you and Cordelia. You'll have to forgive me; I've been so preoccupied with work around the castle with Chrom, I realized too late that I forgot to send you and Cordelia your invitation."

Lon'qu couldn't help but look surprised at this. "So that's why I haven't heard of this until today?"

Lon'qu looked up at Robin to see his head lowered and eyes closed. "No worries. I'm still here after all, so that's all that matters."

Robin smiled after hearing what his friend had said. This made him feel a bit better. It really was bothering him for forgetting to invite one of his closest friends and comrades. "Really? Good, I thought you were going to be mad at me." He looked behind Lon'qu to see that the chairs reserved for Cordelia and Severa were empty. "Say, where's your family?"

Lon'qu frowned at this. "Unfortunately, Cordelia's still taking care of baby Severa at Regna Ferox because she was never told about this. And Severa..." Lon'qu paused a moment to briefly think about what to say. He didn't want to direct anymore attention toward Ke'ri than necessary.

"Lon'qu? What is it?"

He couldn't think of anything to say; his mind was a blank. All he could think of saying was calling her his second daughter, which would be even more awkward than Severa saying it. He had no way of dodging this question. He had to say something. "She's with..."

"Robin!" called out a woman's voice from the distance. Robin and Lon'qu turned their attention to the source of the voice, the latter of whom thanked Naga for the distraction. They both saw two blue haired women walking their direction. One of them was taller and wore armor that was entirely blue with a matching blue cape. The other was slightly shorter in both height and hair length but was wearing clothing that was strikingly similar to Robin's garb. In fact, they were the exact same outfit.

"Lucina, Morgan." Robin said to the two women. "What's wrong?"

"Grandfather's looking for you," Morgan answered. "It's almost time for the ceremony to start."

"Oh yeah? Well we better get going then." He turned to Lon'qu, "Sorry Lon'qu, but I have to go start the ceremony with Chrom. I hope to see you later." He stuck his hand forward which Lon'qu was quick to grab and shake.

"No worries. You just go do what you have to do."

With that said, Robin, Lucina and Morgan left the swordsman to himself. Lon'qu felt very relived that Robin's family came at the most convenient time; now he wouldn't have to call Ke'ri his daughter and feel ridiculous about it. Speaking of whom, Lon'qu turned around to see how she and Severa were faring. Both of them were standing by the wall behind everyone's seats. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company very much just like when they all went clothes shopping. They were talking about Naga knows what, and just kept laughing with themselves. Lon'qu smiled; he felt that if they got along with each other so quickly, maybe it was a sign that life would be better with Ke'ri again. Maybe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" The voice boomed throughout the entire room; it was certain to catch everyone's attention. Lon'qu turned around to see Chrom and Robin on stage with the latter of which was holding a gray tome in one hand and had the other risen up with a gray glow to it. Robin held the tome close to Chrom's face, implying that it must be an audio tome. "Thank you all for coming to this occasion. It warms my heart to see all these familiar faces return since the war." Chrom seemed very happy saying this.

"I don't actually have words that can show how grateful for your self sacrifice means to me and the county, but I do wish to reward you all with some of the most legendary of weaponry." As he said that, two soldiers pushed onto the stage a weapons stand filled to the brim with legendary weapons of old. One of the soldiers bringing it was Raimi and stood right next the stand while the other soldier walked off stage.

"As you all know, I don't really like boring speeches, so let's get right down to it." The first weapon that Chrom picked off of the stand was a gold colored saber that was slightly shorter than most swords, but it looked deadly nonetheless. "This is the legendary blade, Sol Katti," Chrom said as held the sword aloft. "This is the sword that once belonged to the heroine of Secae, Lady Lyndis. She used this weapon to strike down and defeat the dragons that started the Scouring. This blade is a legend in of itself. There is only one person that I see fit to wield this, and think he knows he deserves this. I would like to award this blade to Lon'qu!"

Everyone started applauding when Chrom was finished. They all turned to his direction continuing their clapping. Lon'qu stood from his seat and looked all over to see all his comrades cheering for him.

He looked behind his seat to find Severa and Ke'ri cheering him on as well. Severa was whistling with her right thumb and index finger while Ke'ri clapped under her breast with a soft smile on her face. Even though Lon'qu didn't see this reward as a big deal, it still made him feel warm inside from all of his friends appreciating everything he has done during the wars.

Wasting no more time, he walked from his seat to the stage where Chrom and Robin were. Everyone seems to be cheering even louder.

Lon'qu stood before Chrom and thought is right to bow before the Exalt. Chrom let out a small chuckle seeing his friend bow to him. He stool his hand out and said, "There's no need for you to bow Lon'qu, we're all friends here."

Lon'qu took Chrom's hand and pulled himself off the ground. With the hilt of Sol Katti in his left hand and the flat of the blade on his right, Chrom gestured the sword to Lon'qu for him to take as his own. Lon'qu gripped the hilt and lifted it off of Chrom's hands. It felt as light as a feather but though closer inspection, it was sharper than any other blade he had ever laid eyes on.

The Shepherds kept applauding as he held the blade in his hand.

Lon'qu changed his mind at that moment, this blade made him feel empowered, but that didn't mean he was going to think of himself as unstoppable. "I could get used to this," he said to himself with a smirk on his face.

Just as it seemed nothing was going to stop the celebration, a large explosion has formed in the ceiling above the stage. Lon'qu, Chrom, Robin and the others on the stage noticed quick enough and ran off the stage before any debris could fall on top of their heads.

Rubble from the ceiling piled on top of the stage as the sound of the explosion subsided. Chrom stood back off the ground and yelled, "What is the meaning of all this!?" As he said that, something came spinning from the hole in the ceiling in his direction and instantly tied him up. Someone had thrown bolas at Chrom.

"Your Grace!" Fredrick yelled from the stands. He got off his seat and rushed his way to Chrom, only to be tied up by another set of flying bolas that went his direction. Fredrick fell to the ground with a loud thud sound.

Ke'ri and Severa were watching as this was happening. Ke'ri was scared out of her mind. "Severa, duck!"

"Duck? What are yo- WAH!" Severa as Ke'ri pulled her to the ground with her.

Everyone was baffled by what was happening, including Lon'qu. He could already sense with his keen instincts that those weren't the last of the attack. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling to see that more bolas were already flying his direction. He tightened the grip on Sol Katti and used it cut away the ropes of the bolas.

Even though it was just rope he cut, Lon'qu couldn't believe how effortless it was to swing his new weapon. It felt like slicing though wind with wind.

As time passed, more and more bolas were flooding the air and tying people up from the castle guards to the Shepherds themselves. Everyone who wasn't tied to the ground was tied to their seats, struggling to break free.

Lon'qu rushed over to Ke'ri and Severa to make sure they were okay. The last thing he wanted was to either of them to be in danger.

As he ran, ropes dropped from the hole and men wearing black thief hoods started sliding down them. They each drew their swords and proceeded to surround the tied up Shepherds.

Lon'qu was able to find Ke'ri and Severa lying on the ground and was relived to see them not tied up. "Are you two okay?"

"Daddy," Severa said, "what the hell is going on?"

That was when Ke'ri interrupted, "It's the Enigma Rogues!" Severa and Lon'qu looked at her in shock. "I've seen them use this tactic before. They disorient the enemy with an explosion and tie them all up before they even realize what's happened."

Lon'qu didn't want to believe her. He took a look at one of the rogues to see if it was true and he hated what he saw on every single man's left sleeve; a skull with a dagger in its mouth. It didn't look like they were going to hurt anyone; they seemed to be making sure that no one would escape. Some went to the doors and windows to make sure no could get in or out.

Lon'qu was starting to feel enraged. Just the sight of these men was enough to make his blood boil. The memory of Ke'ri dying was also returning to him which made him even angrier. Without even thinking it, he was beginning to slowly unsheathe Sol Katti.

Ke'ri noticed his grip tighten on his new sword. Before she could even say something, he rushed out and charged for the closest enemy he could find. The rogue didn't even notice Lon'qu until he cut his sword hand clean off. When he did notice, he looked at where his hand used to be attached and started screaming. As he was yelling, blood started streaming from his wrist until he eventually passed out.

The yelling didn't go unnoticed as the rogues pinned their sights on Lon'qu and began their assault. He didn't waste time for anything and began to face them as well.

"Daddy!" Severa yelled as she pulled her sword out of her scabbard. Like her father, she ran as fast as she could the rogues.

Ke'ri however didn't rush into battle like her friends. It wasn't only because she didn't have a weapon, but she was also scared of these men. Whatever it was that they did to her, it was clear that she wanted to stay away from them as much as possible.

Severa pinned her back to her father's and they began their special back-to-back sword techniques that they made up during the Valmese war. It was just like last time against these men; they circled the two of them giving them no chance of escape. Only this time, their fellow Shepherds were being held captive. There were also more men this time, so would probably take longer than before.

Each man charged at them one at a time and began clashing swords with the father and daughter. However when blocking the attack Lon'qu's Sol Katti actually sliced through the enemy sword. The rogue withdrew from his attack and was shocked to see that only half of his sword was gone. The other men flinched at the sight while Lon'qu marveled at the power of his new sword.

"Yes Lon'qu!" Gregor cheered from the sidelines, "Show them what power Soul of Kitties has!"

Nowi was shocked at what he said. "What!? His sword uses kitten souls to kill!?" Nah couldn't help but sigh at her mother's ignorance.

Lon'qu ignored them both and decided to go on the offensive. He rushed forward and began slicing everyone's sword as he did before. With each slash, the metal swords themselves felt like they were nothing more butter.

The men began to retreat since their weapons were now rendered useless. The Shepherds cheered as victory was on Lon'qu's side. Severa was in awe at how amazing her father just was.

Just as the rogues were about to reach the ropes to the hole in the ceiling, a dark figure jumped out of it and landed in front of them. The rogues stopped dead in their tracks and immediately bowed before the figure. Everyone one of the Shepherds took notice and stopped cheering. The figure looked at Lon'qu and smirked.

"My my," he said, "It's been a long time hasn't it boy."

Lon'qu recognized that voice, he could never forget since it was burnt into his memory. His attire my look different than he remembered, but this was the same man. Lon'qu began getting angry again as he bitterly said, "Gang'chao."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one because I loved just writing about everyone that I ship in this game. I also want to add that I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the chapter going or just stop it where it is now. After looking at how long this got, I decided to go with the latter since I want to keep my chapters short but long enough to keep you reading; like about 3,000 to 4,000 word seemed like enough. Any way, I hope you guys enjoyed this and plan review, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff if you already haven't. If you have, than I want to give you a hug. Read you guys next time!**


End file.
